


The Planets Align

by BlueNightmare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Gags, Polyamory, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: Makoto has a secret, but one little accident brings Ami tumbling headfirst into her roommate's hidden world.





	1. One Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit slower paced, fyi.

"Ami! I'm back!"

The sound of Makoto's familiar voice jolted Ami out of the near-trance she had fallen into, the words printed on her opened textbook page abruptly snapping back into focus. Had she almost fallen asleep in the middle of studying _again_?

Maybe she was working herself a little too hard.

Wiping at her tired blue eyes, she pushed her chair away from the desk and climbed to her feet, stretching the stiffness out of her slender body. It was late, she noticed with a glance at the digital clock on her bedside table, already past eleven, and as she stifled a yawn and straightened the front of her loose blue blouse around herself, it occurred to her to wonder just where her roommate had been at such a late hour. Makoto was 21 now, just a year older than Ami, old enough to look after herself, but that didn't make Ami any less likely to worry for her, and if she was just returning home now...

Concerned, she stepped out of her room and wandered down the little hallway to the apartment's cozy living room, where she found Makoto unloading shopping bags onto the counter of the adjoined kitchen. The brunette threw Ami a smile as she heard her approach, as bright and warm as ever. If she was in some sort of trouble, it wasn't showing on her face. "Hey, there you are! Sorry I'm so late getting back."

"It's okay." Ami tried not to let her tiredness show as she joined Makoto at the counter, her nails scratching at her forearm to keep herself alert. "Um, where were you? It's a little late to be shopping, isn't it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Makoto trailed off, as if she were unsure how to frame her answer, but she quickly covered the pause with a sheepish grin. "I was just at a friend's house! Heh, I guess I lost track of time. You weren't waiting up for me, were you?"

Ami shook her head, mildly suspicious but electing not to pursue the issue. What Makoto chose to do with her time really wasn't her business, after all. If she wasn't in trouble, then Ami would just let her be. "No, I just happened to be awake."

"Studying, I'll bet." With a teasing lift of her eyebrow, Makoto tucked the last items away in the overhanging cupboard, leaning across the counter with her dark brown bangs falling over her emerald eyes. Was it just Ami, or was her hair a little messier than normal? "You really need to let that noggin of yours have a rest now and then," the older girl chided, reaching over to pat Ami on the head before the blue-haired girl could shy away. "You fall asleep in one of your college classes and I won't let you forget it. All the reading in the world won't help you if you're snoozing through your tests."

Ami couldn't help but smile. "I know. I'll be more careful."

"I hope so." Grinning back at her roommate, Makoto propped her chin on her hand. "You still look like you're ready to doze off right now... Oh! Right!" Realization flashed in her eyes, then reached across the counter for her handbag, snatching at the shoulder strap and dragging it closer. "I still owe my half of the rent, don't I? Don't worry, I've got it right here..."

If the handbag hadn't picked that moment to tip over on the countertop, the night might have ended very differently.

Unfortunately for Makoto, the leather bag tumbled onto its side as it owner tugged it close, spilling its contents across the varnished surface. Her purse, her keys and a dozen other items slid out onto the benchtop, scattering in a colorful clutter of objects...

"Oh!" Ami's hands flew into action on instinct, so quickly that she missed the panic frozen on her roommate's face. Her fingers hurriedly gathered up the items that had skidded nearest to her, grasping handkerchief, makeup kit, handcuffs...

Her hand stilled. 

"...Huh?"

Her face ghostly pale, Makoto snatched the cuffs out of Ami's hands, dropping them back into her handbag and piling other things on top as hastily as she could. "N-never mind those..."

"Were those... handcuffs?" It wasn't that Ami hadn't noticed her friend's embarrassment, but curiosity was overwhelming the blue-haired girl beyond propriety, her fingertips at her mouth as she stared at the handbag, then at Makoto. Maybe she should have been worried about her after all. "Um, Makoto..."

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, they're in case I need to... uh, you know..." A nervous smile on her now reddening face, Makoto flirted with a fabrication, pulling the strands of a hurriedly crafted lie together in her head... only to let it slip as she realized that she had _no idea_ what she was about to say. "...D-don't judge me!"

That only made Ami more curious. "I'm not judging you! I just don't get why..." 

A pause. A light flicked on behind wide blue eyes. 

"...Oh."

Makoto swallowed. "Oh _what_?" she demanded defensively, her hands planted on her hips, daring Ami to speak her mind. "You got something to say?"

"No, it's just..." Ami swallowed, withering under Makoto's harsh green glare like ice beneath the light of the sun. Proceeding seemed a path strewn with peril, but retreating would be no more awkward, and would leave her with questions that would hound her for weeks. She doubted that Makoto would let her back off now, anyway. "I... I didn't know you were into that. That's all."

Silence. Painfully uncomfortable silence.

"Y-yeah." Still blushing, Makoto swept the last of her things back into her handbag, her eyes focused on her task if only to avoid looking straight at Ami. This was hardly the sort of thing she wanted to talk to Ami about, but now that it was out in the open, she figured it was best to just clear the air and get it over with. After all, there were _worse_ reasons she might have owned a pair of handcuffs. "Well, now you know. It's just a little... quirk of mine, I guess. Don't think I'm some kind of freak, okay?"

"I don't think you're a freak." Ami's eyes held only sympathy, and the blue-haired girl offered a small smile as Makoto finally lifted her own eyes to meet them. "It's not all that abnormal these days, you know. A lot of people are into being restrained while..." She trailed off, fidgeting nervously. "Y-you know."

Wait, was _that_ what Makoto had been doing at her friend's house? Or... more than just a friend?

Relief tempered with embarrassment crossed Makoto's face, and she sank her head into arms folded against the counter, sagging onto the bench as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "Thanks, Ami. I thought you'd think I was a creep."

"I know you're not." Smiling reassuringly, Ami patted Makoto's forearm, a little embarrassed herself. "S-so you _were_... um... you were late because..."

"Ami!" Scandalized, Makoto lifted her head, that blazing emerald glare matched only by the searing heat in the brunette's cheeks. "Come on, _really_?"

"S-sorry." Ami averted her gaze, cursing herself for even asking that question. Maybe she'd pushed too far, but romantic engagements had always been one of her favorite topics, despite a lack of any boyfriend or girlfriend of her own. "I didn't know you were, um, seeing someone, that's all."

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked, then settled, a fresh wave of awkwardness draping over her. "Oh, um... I guess you could call it that. It's more..." A cough. "You know what? I think that's enough revelations about Makoto for one night. I don't want to blow your mind _too_ much."

Ami just nodded awkwardly. Now was the time for her to drop the subject and move on, to let Makoto's pride recover... but her curiosity simply refused to let her cram it back into that little box in her head, and before she knew it her lips were moving again.

"...Makoto?"

The apprehensive tone of Ami's voice gave Makoto pause. "Yeah?"

Ami cleared her throat, bashfully clasping her hands behind her back. "Would, um..." She licked her lips, sheepishly stalling. "Would I... be able to take a look at those cuffs? Just... just a peek?"

 _That_ caught Makoto off-guard. Mouth open, she clutched her handbag to her chest protectively, shielding the treasures that lay inside. "Uh, why...?"

"I'm just... curious." Now it was Ami's turn to be defensive, the blue-haired girl's cheeks heating just a little. Maybe it was more than just idle curiosity, though she would rather die than admit it.

"Aren't you always?" Makoto shook her head, amused, but after a moment's further pause she did reach into her bag and forage around inside, finally drawing out the pair of steel cuffs and hesitantly handing them across the counter to Ami. "Here. They're pretty sturdy, so you're not going to break them."

Ami accepted them with a smile of gratitude. The weight of the thick metal shackles caught her by surprise, heavy in her soft hands. "I've never actually seen a pair before. Only in movies."

"That's pretty normal." Makoto shrugged, trying to conceal the unease that nagged at her behind a wall of feigned calm. Ami might have been more accepting than she had expected, but this was still a side of herself that she put effort into concealing, and seeing Ami openly handling the cuffs was more than a little confronting. Ami had been a good friend since Makoto had moved in with her almost a year ago, but they had never been close enough for Makoto to consider talking about her sex life with her, much less her kinks. Whether her fumble with her handbag had been a happy accident or a terrible mistake, she wasn't ready to hazard a guess. "I mean, unless you've been arrested before, I wouldn't expect you to have seen them up close, It's pretty obvious how they work, though."

"Mm." How they work hadn't really been the point. Ami's curiosity about the handcuffs wasn't quite so easy to define - part scholarly interest, part flickerings of an entirely different kind of interest - but as she turned them over in her hands and studied them, a notion popped up in her mind and refused to go away. She bit her lip, trying to talk herself out of voicing the question swimming through her head, but her inquisitive nature won out as it always did, and she found herself opening one of the cuffs, the metallic ratcheting sound sending a tiny shiver through her as she brought the shackle to her wrist. "Um... may I?"

Makoto hadn't been expecting that, though in hindsight, she told herself that she should have. "S-sure," she mumbled, shifting her gaze off to the side of the kitchen, attempting not to be ever so slightly turned on by the idea of her cute roommate trying on her handcuffs right in front of her. "The key's in my handbag, so it's fine."

"Okay..." She had been the one to ask, but Ami was still slightly apprehensive as she closed the cuff around her left wrist, pressing it into place with her free hand until it locked tight. The metal ridge pressed awkwardly against her wrist bones as she wriggled against the restraint, testing it for herself and finding it completely unyielding. 

She hadn't actually expected to be able to break free, of course, but she didn't altogether mind the feeling of being restricted, her freedom limited ever so slightly. It was a good feeling. One she couldn't describe, or explain even to herself, but one that she definitely liked. She had kind of suspected that she would be into this kind of stuff if she found time to explore it, but until she had seen those cuffs falling out of Makoto's bag, she'd never really given it more than a cursory thought...

Shooting a glance at Makoto, giving the brunette a chance to stop her, she slowly guided the other cuff around her right wrist, the short chain bringing her hands close together, and clapped it shut as she had with the first, locking it securely in place. 

The feeling of restriction was immediately intensified, she found to no surprise at all, the range of her hands' movement much more limited as she tried to work them apart, enjoying the feeling of resistance more than expecting results. The metal did bite into her skin if she strained too hard - perhaps this was why certain manufacturers made fuzzy cuffs, she noted - but Ami didn't hate the discomfort, finding it curiously appealing in a way that, again, she couldn't put a name to. This was good. She liked this.

"See? You're not getting out of those." The words sounded nonchalant, but inside Makoto was a mess, halfway between regretting letting Ami having the cuffs and wishing she'd shown her _sooner_. It had crossed the brunette's mind in moments of weakness that Ami would probably make quite the submissive, given the opportunity, but she had always chased those thoughts out of her head before they had taken root. She'd never known Ami to be interested in things like that, nor would she ever have found the bravery to ask her. "So... thoughts? I know it feels a little strange..."

There was a faint smile on Ami's lips as she twisted her wrists about, the thin chain between the cuffs jingling and clinking as she turned them back and forth, as if they were some Rubik's cube that she could solve by moving them just the right way. "It's... interesting. I mean, I could imagine how it would feel to have one's hands bound, but..." But the constraints the cuffs placed on her did make her feel more than just uncomfortable, a strange little tingling birthed in her chest, though Ami doubted that she should make things even more awkward by voicing that. "I don't hate it."

Makoto wasn't sure what to say to that, so she simply nodded and said nothing at all, hoping Ami didn't notice how hot her cheeks were becoming as she reached back into her handbag and rummaged through the contents. Was this some divine form of torture? Being made to watch her pretty roommate straining to escape her restraints? Imagining a very different scenario?

She forced herself to ignore it, her fingers plumbing the depths of her handbag, her brow furrowing in confusion as she searched every corner, then reluctantly turned it upside down and emptied the contents back onto the counter.

The only keys among them were her apartment and car keys.

"...Oh crap." Dread bloomed inside of her chest as she hurriedly checked her pockets, turning them inside out, finding nothing but lint within. Her eyes scanned the counter, the floor, tracing the carpet as she swept around to join Ami in the living room. Nothing.

"No, no, no. I-" She swallowed, looking at her suddenly alarmed roommate with a look of pleading contrition. "Ami, I...I must have left the key at Usagi's. I know I had it there. Oh crap..."

"Usagi...?" Her heart sinking like a stone cast into a pool as her situation sank in, Ami still had the presence of mind to catch the name out of the air, mentally running a search for the familiar term. "Wasn't that the girl you brought here once? The nice one with the really long hair?" 

Why would _she_ have the key to Makoto's handcuffs? Unless... _Was she the 'friend' Makoto was with tonight?_

"Yeah. That's Usagi." Her head buried in her clutching hands, Makoto let out a strained sigh, frustration laced through her taut voice. "I can't believe this. I can't believe I was so _stupid_. Ugh..." She made herself look up, her green eyes apologetic. "I'm really sorry, Ami, but we've got to go and get that key. Don't worry, I can drive us there."

"Wh- y-you mean... go _out_ like this?!" Ami waved her shackled hands, the curious romance of having her wrists cuffed together forgotten. She was stricken, like a deer caught in headlights, mentally cursing herself for doing something as ridiculous as trying on a pair of handcuffs on a whim. This wasn't like her, and she was paying the price.

"Well, unless you want to wait here while I drive all the way across town to Usagi's place and then all the way back, yeah." Makoto's frown suggested that she thought that a bad idea. "No-one'll notice if you're in the car. We'll just zip across town, I'll go get the key off Usagi, listen to her yell at me for waking her up, and this'll all be over. Just, uh... here." Shrugging off her jacket, she took Ami's cuffed hands and bunched the thick black garment around them, clumsily covering them up. "Nobody'll look twice at you on the way downstairs if you're just carrying a jacket. You'll be fine, Ami."

Ami wasn't so sure, but she nodded nonetheless. It wasn't hard to tell that Makoto was beating herself up over this little episode, and she offered a nervous smile, almost trying to pat the taller girl on the shoulder before remembering the tight grip of steel around her wrists. Who knew that having your hands cuffed could ever be _inconvenient_? "O-okay. Let's go."


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for the smut alone, we're not quite there yet.

The trip across town to Usagi's house was quiet and painfully awkward, and Ami spent most of it fidgeting anxiously beneath Makoto's jacket, the occasional jingle of the chain between her wrists reminding both of them why they were making the late night journey in the first place. 

It wasn't until Makoto pulled off the main road and into a darkened side street that the brunette found the nerve to speak, her hands gripped tight around the wheel as she tried to convince herself that Ami still didn't think she was a freak for this. She'd never known her blue-haired roommate to be the vindictive sort, but then, she'd never gotten her locked in a pair of handcuffs in the middle of the night before, either. "It's just a little further," she announced, a persistent shred of self-doubt warning her to brace for having her head bitten off.

"...Okay." It seemed like Ami didn't know what to say any more than she did, but at least there was no anger in her soft voice.

Makoto was just thankful that Ami had still been dressed so late at night. Getting her here in her pajamas would have been an additional layer of awkwardness that she really didn't need, more so if Ami slept in her underwear-

 _Stop that!_ She blinked, hard, chasing those thoughts out of her head, pursing her lips in self-disgust. Of all the times her brain could have chosen to perv on her roommate... "I called Usagi before we left," she advised, as much to distract herself from those thoughts as to fill the lingering silence in the car. "She was still awake, and she's looking for the key now, so this should be pretty quick."

"Ah... that's good." This time Ami at least cracked a smile, though it was a small, fleeting thing soon lost in the streetlights washing over her face. "I hope she wasn't too mad."

"More amused than anything." Makoto's lips quirked as well, a little more at ease now that they were actually talking. The last thing she wanted was a perpetual awkward silence with a girl she had to live with. "Don't worry, she's really easygoing. It's not the first time a key has been... misplaced, so..."

Ami looked over at her, clearly wanting more information, but Makoto opted not to elaborate, glad that her blush was almost invisible in the shifting dark. "We're here," she said instead, though a couple more moments passed before she pulled into a driveway on the right, an older-style two-story home looming ahead of the car as she brought it to a stop. The lights were still on downstairs, waiting for them. "I'll help you get out," she advised as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door, feeling faintly ridiculous as she circled around the front of her black sedan and pulled Ami's door open for her as well. "Just wait a sec while I undo your belt..."

A few clicks later and she was helping Ami out of the front seat, her jacket still clutched in the smaller girl's hands as she nervously shuffled along the garden path towards the house. The front door was distant from the street, almost surrounded by tall hedges, but it still felt to Ami as if she was being publicly paraded towards the gallows, and her hands being shackled together in front of her certainly didn't help dispel the uncomfortable mental image. She was hidden from public view, her cuffed hands obscured, but it was still one of the most intensely embarrassing experiences of her life...

A situation that was not improved by Usagi opening the front door in nothing but panties and bra.

Dead silence.

Two pairs of blue eyes widened simultaneously as they found each other, two pairs of cheeks flushing as Ami stared in stunned bewilderment. The other girl was around twenty, the same age as Ami, her long blonde hair tied up in twin buns with golden tails that fell down to her hips, but Ami barely noticed the details, unable to avert her eyes from the vision in front of her to save her life. Soft pink undergarments cupped a slim, shapely body, offering more than concealing, their color matching the blossoming tinge on Usagi's face as the half-naked girl opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. 

The sound of shoes against the garden path finally snapped Ami out of her trance, and Usagi's startled gaze shifted to peer over the blue-haired girl's shoulder, her eyes narrowing as it at last occurred to her to shield her breasts with her hands, using her knee to edge the door in front of herself. "Makotooooo! You didn't tell me you were _bringing her to the door_!"

"Y-you didn't tell me you answered the door in your panties in the middle of the night! Geez!" Huffing a disbelieving sigh, Makoto reached down to Ami's lap and unwound her jacket from her roommate's cuffed hands, thrusting it insistently at Usagi through the door. "Here, put this on. You remember Ami, right? My roommate?"

"Y-yeah..." Gratefully accepting the jacket, Usagi darted behind the door and hurriedly pulled it on over herself, tugging the zipper up around her neck as she peered back out with an embarrassed grin. "Sorry about that, Ami. I figured Makoto was coming alone, but... wow. Um." She laughed, her unease melting away, and Ami relaxed in turn, the heat leeching out of her cheeks.

"Usagi." There was a flat note of warning in Makoto's voice as she leaned over Ami's shoulder, her palm extended. "Key, please."

"Uh... right. One second." Usagi retreated back inside her house, then hesitated, returning to open the front door wide for Ami and Makoto. The jacket not only covered her top half, but safely concealed her panties and descended halfway down her thighs, a testament to Makoto's superior height. "You can come on in if you want. I'll just be a minute. It's not like I had a pocket I could put the key in..."

Makoto gave Ami a questioning look, and was mildly surprised when the handcuffed girl nodded despite her skittishness. The two entered in Usagi's wake, the brunette closing the door behind them as Ami took in the inside of the house for the first time, clearly impressed with what she saw. It was much older than their modern apartment, but well-kept despite its age, a beautiful patterned rug spread across polished floorboards, the furnishings newer but still fitting the warm, refined atmosphere. Most of the thick curtains hadn't been drawn, despite the lights in the ornate ceiling fixtures burning bright, and Makoto reminded herself to have a word about that to Usagi later if the girl insisted on prancing around her house in her underwear.

Right on cue, Usagi returned from the next room, a small key in her hand. Makoto breathed a sigh of profound relief as it was handed to her, wrapping her fingers around it as if it might slip away at the first opportunity. "Thanks. Ami?"

Ami couldn't offer her wrists quickly enough.

Usagi's musical giggle accompanied the clinking and clicking of the long-awaited uncuffing process, Makoto's hands moving with practiced ease to unlock each cuff in turn. "I can't believe you locked your roommate in your handcuffs. So, what, were you cheating on me, Makoto?"

 _Cheating on her?_ Ami's suspicions about Makoto's relationship with Usagi had been all but confirmed by the blonde girl's willingness to answer the door in her underwear if she thought _Makoto_ was the only one coming, but her playful tone suggested that she wasn't serious about her accusation, as if she wouldn't really have cared if Makoto _had_ dallied with someone else. Had Ami been wrong after all? "Uh..." she mumbled, her face heating again, rubbing at her sore wrists as the cuffs finally cracked open and fell away. What was she supposed to say _now_?

Fortunately for her, Makoto was quite happy to do the talking, depositing handcuffs and key safely into her handbag. "Nothing like that. Ami was just curious about them, that's all. So I let her put them on, then I realized the key was missing..." She passed a hand in front of her face, closing her eyes behind her fingers. "Stupid, I know. I should have been more careful."

"Well, _yeah_." Usagi wagged a finger in Makoto's face. "Safety first, you know. I taught you better than that."

 _Taught, hmm?_ So was Usagi the one Makoto had learned about... _this stuff_ from? Now she was even more curious, wondering just how _that_ had come about. Had Usagi accidentally dropped a set of handcuffs in front of Makoto at some point? Or...?

"Soooo."

Usagi's voice broke into her Ami's thoughts, and she checked back into the conversation to find the barely-dressed girl straight right at her, a keen, almost predatory glint in her bright blue eyes. "Your cute roommate was curious about bondage, huh, Makoto? Did you tell her about us?"

Hearing it put so bluntly made both Ami and Makoto redden all over again, though for rather different reasons. "N-no, I did _not_!" the brunette spluttered, frantically waving open palms at Usagi as if to ward off further explanation. "Look, thanks for waiting up for us, but we really should be going. It's late, and-"

"Oh, come on! Don't be shy!" Eagerly gesturing to the plush green sofa and armchairs in the middle of the room, Usagi lifted an eyebrow for Ami's benefit. "You're curious, right, Ami? Most people aren't so quick to handcuff themselves when they're given the chance, you know. We could all have a talk, discuss some things..."

" _Usagi..._ " Makoto's tone carried a murderous edge, but her heart simply wasn't in the death glare she attempted to send in the blonde girl's direction. The brunette knew that this could go one of two wildly different ways, and one of them would end with Ami thinking that Makoto really was a freak after all. It might even damage their friendship, permanently... 

But the other was one that undeniably appealed to Makoto's more selfish side, and try as she might she couldn't push the possibility out of her mind. Was it worth the risk?

As for Ami... she wasn't certain what Makoto and Usagi were talking about, but as distressing as being accidentally locked into a pair of handcuffs for half an hour had been, that vexing curiosity of hers hadn't stopped gnawing at her since the moment the cuffs had fallen onto the kitchen counter. Whatever it was that the two of them got up to in their private time, Usagi at the very least seemed happy to let Ami peek into their little world, and Ami... kind of wanted to.

The only thing stopping her from blurting an immediate _yes_ was the fretful look on Makoto's face. Whatever Ami was feeling right now, her roommate was plainly uncertain, conflicted, and the last thing she wanted to do was to push herself in where she wasn't welcome. She was only in Usagi's living room now because of a series of silly accidents; if Makoto hadn't tipped over her handbag by mistake, she would likely never have mentioned any of this to Ami. Usagi might have been practically inviting her in, but if Makoto didn't want it...

"...I guess we can talk," the taller girl said at last, and though there was reluctance in her voice, only warmth dwelt in her vibrant green eyes as she nodded to Ami, a nervous smile on her lips. "But if you run out of here screaming, you'll have to walk home, okay?"

Ami _hoped_ Makoto was joking about the screaming. "Okay..."

" _That's_ what I wanted to hear!" Gleefully clapping her hands together, Usagi practically skipped toward the nearby door to the kitchen, golden tails of hair streaming behind her. "I'll go make us some tea, so take a seat and... well, don't start without me, but get comfy."

"Maybe put some clothes on so I can have my jacket back while you're at it," Makoto suggested with a fragile grin, gratefully seating herself on the sofa and sighing softly as she sank into the plush green surface. She hadn't had a chance to relax since returning to their apartment with her shopping, Ami guiltily remembered, a fact that was entirely Ami's own fault.

Usagi stuck out her tongue as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

The moment she was out of sight, the awkward silence returned to haunt the remaining two girls, hanging between them like a thick fog. Still utterly lost for words, Ami lowered herself into an armchair across from Makoto, her smile weak but genuine, hoping to make her roommate comfortable more than anything. Ami might have been the newcomer here, but Makoto was clearly the least at ease of the trio. "I'm really sorry about this..."

"It's all right, Ami." Still clearly on edge, Makoto still found a soft chuckle for her. "It's just been quite a night. I really didn't picture things going like this."

"Me either." That was putting it lightly. Ami could still feel the cool trails the cuffs had pressed into her skin, though the restraints themselves were safely tucked away in Makoto's handbag. Not entirely unpleasant. "Are you sure about this? I mean..."

Makoto cut her off with a nod, perhaps a little sharper than she had intended. "Yeah. I think so. I do trust you, and if you don't think there's something wrong with me now, then..." She shrugged helplessly. "I guess we've come this far, right?"

Ami just nodded. Something told her that her horizons were about to be broadened, without the need for a single textbook.

~ ~ ~

"Glad to see you're still here!"

Her deep blue eyes cheerfully bright, still dressed in nothing but Makoto's borrowed jacket and the underwear beneath, Usagi pressed a mug of tea into Ami's hands, then stepped back to retrieve her own from the nearby table, settling herself down on the sofa next to Makoto and throwing both of them a playful little grin. "I thought she might have run off after all," she confided to the brunette in a whisper just loud enough for Ami to hear as well. "Good thing she didn't. She's a cute one."

Ami started, her cheeks reddening, and Makoto hid her own blush behind her cup, averting her eyes from both of them. "Come on, Usagi..."

"What? You know I'm right." Unperturbed, Usagi huddled herself into position beside Makoto, tucking her knees up to her chest. "Sooo. We're going to tell your cute roommate all about our special nights, hmm? I can get behind that."

"It was _your_ idea!" Makoto glared at her blonde companion, a little scowl twisting to life on her lips. "Don't make me regret it, okay?"

"Um..." Sipping at her tea nervously, Ami's eyes flicked from Makoto to Usagi, more unsure than ever. "You... really don't have to tell me. I know you're girlfriends, so I can probably make an educated-"

Usagi's lips quirked. "Oh, we're not girlfriends." 

Ami blinked. "You're... you're not?"

"Not officially. We just fool around now and then." Oblivious to the open-mouthed embarrassment on Makoto's face, Usagi simply plowed ahead without a care. "We're not going to end up married or anything. I mean, that'd get pretty messy, what with Minako and Rei-"

" _Usagi_!"

Stricken, angry even, Makoto stood up, setting her tea aside and planting her hands on her hips as she rounded on the blonde girl. "You can't just...!"

Usagi peered back at her, puzzled. "You said we were going to tell her."

"Well, yeah, but...!" Hardly able to even look at Ami right now, Makoto huffed a sigh, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and lowering her blushing face as her voice fell to a mumble. "Not like this..."

"What, you didn't want to tell her about Rei and Minako?" Usagi tilted her head, and Ami couldn't tell if the blonde girl was confused or simply playing at it, knowing full well what she was doing. "What _did_ you want to tell her? I thought this was a laying-your-cards-on-the-table type deal."

Hiding her face behind her fingers, Makoto hesitated, then dropped herself back onto the sofa, loosing another, longer sigh. "It was. It is..."

"Maybe _you_ should tell me...?" It felt like the simple act of speaking was an intrusion, but Ami couldn't stand to see Makoto upset, least of all when this was still Ami's fault. Her head was awhirl, her curiosity a ravenous beast. Who were Rei and Minako? She didn't know anybody by those names...

Makoto tensed, but her hands did slip away from her face, revealing a faintly relieved expression on the older girl's face. "I... yeah. I guess I should."

Usagi just nodded, settling back into the sofa, her hands wrapped around her steaming mug.

"Well. Um." Makoto fidgeted, wanting to speak but clearly not ready, her wants and instincts a tangled mess inside of her. Finally, she wet her lips with her tongue and took a deep breath, knitting her hands together in her lap. "So. I... Usagi and I are... we're not dating. We're not _together_. We like each other, but not... not quite like that."

She glanced at Usagi, as if she were expecting her to be offended, but the blonde girl just stared back at her, an unearthly intensity in her once-playful eyes.

"Yeah... well..." Composure still eluded her, but the genuine, unjudging interest in her studious roommate's eyes comforted her, gently urging her to continue. "We're not dating, but we still... do stuff together. Stuff with handcuffs. And... and other things. We... tie each other up sometimes. For fun. And uh..."

This time, when her green eyes sought out Usagi, they were desperate. Pleading. Usagi answered the call, seizing control of the conversation. "We have sex," she said bluntly, smiling a little at Ami's rosy blush. "We play bondage games, and we have sex. That's your Makoto's dark secret. Scary, huh?"

Flustered, Ami took a moment to gather her thoughts. That... had been close to what she had been thinking. It turned her on to think about it - there was no denying it to herself now - but she kept her face expressionless. "Not really..."

Usagi lifted an eyebrow at Makoto, who gave a tiny nod before glancing away, taking a long sip of her tea, hiding herself behind her cup.

"Well..." Usagi's eyes sparkled with amusement. "What if I said that there were four of us? And we all played together? With everything that implies?"

 _That_... made Ami blush even more. More than blush. It _excited_ her, in a way that she hadn't been expecting, could barely wrap her head around. So that was who Rei and Minako were? "Um..."

"They're our age," Makoto added, just to break the silence that threatened to smother them. "Rei can be snippy, but she's... really passionate. And Minako is one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. They're... really good people."

Ami just nodded, numb, mentally reeling. Makoto was... involved with not just one other person, but three? Girls who... did things like _that_ together? Tied each other up? Had sex?

"Ami?" There was uncertainty and dread in Makoto's voice as she looked into Ami's eyes. The fear of rejection. "What're you... what are you thinking there?"

"Um..." What _was_ she thinking? Ami barely knew _what_ to think, let alone to say. What they were talking about was scandalous. She should be shocked. Maybe even repulsed. Instead, she was fascinated, and not merely in the fashion of a scholar. "I'm... not sure..."

"It doesn't have to be four, you know." 

Usagi stared straight at Ami, challenging her, her bright voice piercing the silence like a silver knife.

"It could be five."

Ami's face felt like it had been set aflame.

" _Usagi!_ " Gaping at her not-a-girlfriend, her emerald eyes wide in horror, Makoto looked as if she could have launched herself back to her feet and slapped her. "You can _not_ just-"

"What? It could be." Usagi didn't back down, speaking to Makoto but carefully watching Ami over the rim of her mug. "I like her. I know you like her too, at least a little, right? And Minako said we should always keep our eyes open. I bet even Rei would want her. We could make five work."

Ami had never read anything about spontaneous human combustion limited to one's facial area, but right now it wasn't difficult to believe that such a thing existed. Usagi _liked_ her? Just like that? 

And... _Makoto_ liked her too? Her roommate? The girl she'd known for years?

What was she getting herself _into_?

...No. No, she hadn't decided to get herself into _anything_ , had she? She hadn't even officially been asked, and there was no way she was going to say yes. She couldn't. Ami Mizuno did _not_ say yes to having sex with people she didn't even know. To strange games involving handcuffs and four other girls. That wasn't her.

Was it?

"What do _you_ think, Ami?" Eyebrows lifted, Usagi leaned forward on the sofa, without a flicker of judgment in her innocent blue eyes. "Do you want in? Nobody's going to say no, but we're not going to force you. Well, not unless you ask us to."

Makoto was silent, Usagi expectant. There was nowhere to hide. Ami lowered her eyes, fidgeting with her mug, racing thoughts colliding into a knot inside of her head. This was crazy. Ridiculous. These things didn't happen, least of all to shy, studious girls like her. This had to be a joke. A prank Makoto and Usagi had cooked up together. Yes, that had to be it.

So why was she nodding?

"You do?!" Usagi looked fit to bound out of her seat. The blonde girl had lit up like a bonfire, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it! I told you, Mako! I told you!"

"Y-yeah..." Her cheeks burning, Makoto stared across at Ami in utter disbelief, then looked away, lost for words. That had clearly not been the answer she was expecting, though whether the brunette was pleased about it was rather more difficult to tell.

Ami hoped that she hadn't made the wrong choice.

"We are going to have so much _fun_!" Usagi was easier to read, absolutely bursting with excitement, looking half ready to jump Ami there and then. Somehow she managed to restrain herself, though she rocked back and forth excitedly as if she couldn't bear to sit still. "You and me and Makoto and Minako and Rei! Five's my lucky number, you know! Ohh, you'll have to meet those two, but don't worry, they're awesome!"

It was fortunate that Usagi didn't seem to need to draw breath between sentences, because neither Ami nor Makoto seemed to know what to say.

~ ~ ~

Despite Usagi's insistence that Ami should be handcuffed again for the drive back home, the blue-haired girl's hands were knitted together in her lap as the town passed her by, the car dead silent but for the steady purr of the engine.

Makoto hadn't said a word since they had left Usagi's house. She didn't seem angry, upset, displeased, but it was impossible for Ami to figure out exactly what was on her roommate's mind when she seemed dedicated to driving in silence, and the longer they went without a word passing between them, the more uncomfortable Ami became. It wasn't hard to imagine that she had made the wrong choice, intruded somewhere that Makoto simply didn't want her, but Makoto said nothing, wouldn't even look at her, and she was too filled with dread to speak up herself...

"You really want this?"

Ami's heart surged in relief as Makoto ripped the bandaid off for her, the tension welling between the deflating like a punctured balloon. Her roommate's voice was even, unemotional, her green eyes fixed on the road ahead of her, but she was talking, and that was enough for Ami right now. "I-is that okay...?"

A long pause, and for a moment Ami worried that the fearsome wall of silence had formed between them once again. Finally, though, Makoto did speak, and this time she even spared her a glance as they slowed down for the traffic lights. "Yeah. It's okay."

The light blinked to green, and the car began to move again.

"Look... what Usagi said back there." Now that she had an excuse not to look at Ami again, the words flowed just a little easier, but Makoto's fingers drummed restlessly against the wheel, her occasionally illuminated silhouette noticeably tense. "About me... liking you."

Ami had not forgotten. Her blush went unseen in the passing shadows, though it felt as if her face burned bright enough to give off a glow of its own. obviously, Usagi had just been fooling around, hadn't she? She seemed like the sort of girl who would say something like that just to get a rise out of Makoto, but that serious tone in her roommate's voice... "Um... y-yes?"

"You're not..." Makoto faltered, pursing her lips in frustration with herself as the words she wanted failed to materialize. "I... I hope you're not... uncomfortable with that. I really, really wasn't going to say anything about it, but Usagi just had to..." She breathed an exasperated sigh, her brunette ponytail whipping about with a shake of her head. "She means well, but she just doesn't think before she opens her mouth. So... I'm sorry."

Ami felt her heart thump against her ribcage, hot and thundering.

So it was true. Makoto... actually _liked_ her.

She knew that she should say something, _anything_ , but she had no idea how to feel. Indecision paralyzed her, stayed her tongue, and by the time her suddenly useless brain had puzzled out the beginnings of a sentence, the silence had become too awkward and too dense to penetrate.


	3. Falling into Alignment

The week seemed to take an eternity to pass.

Ami did not take conscious steps to avoid Makoto, but she couldn't deny the possibility that her beautiful roommate was trying to keep out of her way; the two rarely crossed paths throughout the week, Makoto just leaving when Ami arrived, Ami asleep by the time Makoto returned home. It wasn't unusual - that was how their lives had been before that fateful night of handcuffs and awkward confessions - but it stung more than it ever had before, as if she were being punished for a rejection that she had never intended in the first place.

The truth was, after several days spent thinking about it, Ami was no closer to an answer. Makoto liked her. She had said it right to Ami's face, devoid of any pretense or caution. She could have denied it even after Usagi's thoughtless intervention, but she hadn't. She had been forthright, when it had plainly scared her. Ami felt that she owed her roommate honesty in return... but she hadn't yet figured out what that _meant_. Makoto was nice, kind, undeniably beautiful, and Ami had grown to genuinely enjoy her company in the time that they had shared their apartment, but she had never given any thought to Makoto as a romantic partner before. Or _any_ romantic partner, outside of the odd daydream. She didn't hate the idea, but with her studies so important to her, relationships just hadn't been on her radar. It was always something for later, when she was established and successful...

But Makoto was here, right now, and she was very obviously interested. What was Ami supposed to say to that?

Yes? Her brain wasn't sure that was the right move.

No? Her heart sank at the idea.

Then again, she supposed, Makoto had never actually asked her out, or said anything about a relationship at all. She had just admitted her interest in Ami, and had been partly forced into it. That complicated things, expanded the number of possible outcomes if she said this or that, and it was all so overwhelming that Ami had to force herself to concentrate on her studies, where the answers were already determined and it was just a matter of calculating them.

Still... the weekend loomed ahead of her like a gallows. There would be no avoiding Makoto if she went ahead with this insane, ridiculous proposal of Usagi's. Quite the opposite.

Perhaps she should have been thinking of backing out, but she wasn't.

~ ~ ~

"It's tonight," was the first thing Makoto had said to her in two days, the ships that had repeatedly passed in the night finally colliding in the kitchen of their apartment. The older girl looked over at Ami as she entered, her brown hair tucked into the same ponytail as always, her green summer dress a match for her vibrant eyes. She placed a soapy plate on the side of the sink and turned back to her roommate, biting her lip. "You didn't forget?"

Ami just gave a nervous smile, resting her back against the counter, crossing her arms over the front of her sky-blue blouse. How could she have? "You're sure it's... okay for me to go?"

"Y-yeah." Makoto didn't _sound_ sure, but there was no doubt in her eyes as she nodded, a half-feigned smile on her lips. "I thought you'd change your mind by now, but it you really want to come, I won't stop you." She wet her lips with her tongue, glancing away from Ami, fingers nervously curling around one another. "Listen... about what I said before..."

Ami had known that this was coming. She couldn't delay it forever, but she still felt the sudden, sharp urge to scurry back to her room. Maybe she could get away with not confronting the issue for another month. "It's okay," she heard herself say.

"Okay...?" Makoto just blinked, uncertain. That could have meant anything. She looked back to Ami in trepidation, seeking clarity, more vulnerable than her roommate had ever seen her.

Ami swallowed, nodded. It was her fault that Makoto was feeling this way, and guilt gnawed at her, urging her to make it right. "I... I'm not mad. Or uncomfortable. Or... anything like that, I promise." The relief on Makoto's face gave the blue-haired girl the strength to continue. "I just... really don't know what I feel. I need to think more."

"Well, you _do_ like to think..." Makoto noted, half-smiling. Ami might not have given her the answer that she had wanted, but she _had_ given her hope, and that was enough. "But... you remember what you're walking into, right? There's a good chance you're going to have sex with someone tonight, if you want that." A pause, giving the hot blush time to spread across Ami's face. "It could even be me." 

Ami knew. She had thought about it, more than once. Over the last week she had given consideration to every possible angle, or at least all of those that she was educated enough to think about, and while she might have been trying to talk herself out of this on some level, all that she had managed to do was make herself more perversely excited. "...Yeah. I know."

"And you're okay with that?" Makoto was watching her closely, hands propping her against the sink behind her. "Cause... I am, if it comes to that. I'm used to casual sex with people I know."

Ami nodded slowly, an anxious smile playing across her lips. She could not say if she had genuine feelings for her roommate, but Makoto was incredibly attractive, and while the prospect of doing anything with her had never popped into Ami's head before, she wasn't sure if she had the strength to ignore an open invitation. Shy, quiet girl that she might be, she had needs too, and their talk with Usagi a week ago had made them flare to life in a way that Ami had never experienced before.

She could have said no, but she doubted that she could stuff her wants back into the rearmost corners of her mind now that Makoto and Usagi had awakened them.

"Well... okay, then." Makoto was far from displeased, but she seemed lost for words, a blush creeping over her own cheeks, embarrassment compelling her to turn away. She returned to her work, hands diving back into the froth-filled sink, comforting herself with the clatter of dishes. "Oh, that reminds me," she added, grateful for the diversion. "This place is on Minako's way to Usagi's, so she's picking us up tonight at 5, okay? We'll meet Usagi and Rei there."

Ami was glad that Makoto's back was turned, for fresh doubt flitted across her face. She knew Makoto, and Usagi had seemed nice, but she had never even seen their other two friends from a distance, let alone met them. Would she even like them? Would _they_ like _her_? Would they welcome her into the fold, as Makoto and Usagi had done? "Okay," she mumbled, trying to shake off the sudden gloom that had descended upon her. "So, um... what should I wear? Do I need to... bring anything?"

"Mm..." Makoto glanced over her shoulder at Ami, the spark returned to her vivid green eyes. "Wear some cute undies, at least. I'm sure Minako will have you out of the rest soon enough. Just dress casual, I guess? And don't worry about bringing anything, Usagi has plenty of stuff at her place."

"O-okay..." Grateful when Makoto turned back to her work so she could blush in peace, Ami darted a glance at the clock on the wall. 2.30 pm. Two and a half hours until Minako arrived.

If she didn't die of anxiety before then, this was going to be a night to remember.

~ ~ ~

Minako's car was small, cute and pink, standing out like a fire in the night next to Makoto's conservative black sedan, but even more attention-grabbing than the adorable little vehicle was the girl behind the wheel, leaning out of the window as Ami and Makoto stepped into their apartment building's parking lot, frantically waving them over. "Hiiiii!"

At first glance, the girl reminded Ami of Usagi. Minako was small, blonde and lively, wide, pretty blue eyes fixed on the blue-haired girl as she approached with Makoto, her pixie-like frame almost halfway out of the window of her car by the time the two made it close enough to satisfy her. A red ribbon was tied in her impossibly long golden locks, a bright orange blouse buttoned over the top half of her body; the girl certainly liked bright colors, Ami noted with amusement, shifting behind Makoto without realizing she was doing it. "Um, hi..."

"Hey, Mina." Makoto didn't seem in the least surprised by the other girl's behavior. Maybe this was how she normally was, though where anybody could get that much energy full-time was a mystery to Ami. "So, uh, Ami, this is Minako. Mina, this is-"

"The girl you've got a crush on, right?" Minako's grin was nearly as wide as her heart-shaped face. "Ooh, I can see why, too. She's a cutie! I can't believe you've been hiding her away from us, Mako!"

Ami felt an achingly familiar blush bloom across her cheeks.

"Go easy on her, Mina." Gently patting Ami's shoulder, Makoto began to circle around the little pink car, making her way around to the frontal passenger seat. Her soft green blouse and short white skirt looked good on her, the blue-haired girl had to admit, though she could not shake the feeling that she shouldn't be looking. "Ami's pretty easy to embarrass, and she's not used to this, so..."

" _Sooooo..._ " Minako chirped, leaning back inside the car, peering meaningfully at Makoto through the glass. "She should sit up here with me, so we can get to know each other! You can ride in the back."

Makoto rolled her eyes, but she stopped with her hand on the door, glancing over the car at Ami, who hadn't moved an inch. "Your call."

The nerves fluttering in Ami's belly offered her no respite, but she skirted around the car to join Makoto, not wanting to be rude. With what she hoped was a reassuring smile for Makoto, she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat beside Minako, the blonde girl grinning over at her as she closed the door behind her and belted up. "You're mine now," the sunny girl warned her, something less than innocent in those bright blue eyes, but it was gone by the time Makoto opened the rear door and seated herself behind Ami, the door clunking shut in her wake.

Still, Minako made no secret of the fact that she was eyeing Ami up, peering closely at her blushing face, the sleeveless powder blue dress she wore, the ribbon just above her breasts blocking her view more than she might like. The thigh-length skirt gave her no such problems, and Ami found herself gasping as Minako's small, warm hand found her knee, settling there as if it were its rightful place. "She really _is_ cute. You sure she's ready for this?"

The way Ami squirmed beneath Minako's touch probably didn't help the blonde girl's reading of her, but fortunately Makoto was there to back her up. "Ami says she is, and she has a good head on her shoulders. She's probably spent the entire week running it over and over in that smart brain of hers, but... maybe leave it for when we get there?"

Distracted with one another, neither Ami nor Minako saw the flash of jealousy in Makoto's green eyes.

"Oh, fiiiine." Still grinning, Minako winked at Ami but did withdraw her hand, the car humming back to life as she returned her attentions to the task at hand. "But I'll be taking her up on that. No sense letting a pretty thing like her go to waste!"

Ami wondered if her face would be permanently burned by the blush searing her cheeks.

~ ~ ~

There was another car in the driveway of Usagi's house when Minako's little pink vehicle pulled up, and Makoto took note of the small, sleek black car, recognizing it in a flash. "Rei's already here."

"Cool! Shouldn't take long to get the party started." Guiding the car into place behind the one that was evidently Rei's, Minako brought it to a stop, the purr of the engine dying down and leaving the trio in silence. The blonde girl peered across at Ami, seemingly uninterested in Makoto, at least for the moment. "You haven't met Rei, have you?"

Ami shook her head. She was anxious about meeting this mysterious fifth girl, but she reminded herself that just a few minutes ago she had been similarly nervous about Minako, and Minako had worked out just fine. A little overly friendly, maybe, but Ami already liked her.

"Don't worry!" Minako withdrew her keys and popped open the driver's side door, sliding out into the dwindling day, flashing Ami a confident smile as she leaned back down into the vehicle, ruffled blue skirt swaying around her stocking-clad legs. "She can be a bit intimidating at first, but she's really nice. She won't bite. Unless we're playing."

Ami's nervous energy could have powered half the city.

Usagi's front yard looked different in what remained of the daylight, but perhaps a part of that was thanks to the fact that she wasn't handcuffed tonight. The tall, broad hedges were more scenery than protection this time, but she was still grateful for them; despite the fact she wasn't doing anything wrong, it still felt like she was, guilt gnawing at her as she followed Makoto and Minako along the path to the familiar front door. What would people think of her, if they knew?

Minako knocked, a needlessly urgent rapping of knuckles, and in moments Usagi answered.

She was properly dressed this time, thankfully, though a tiny part of Ami was ever so slightly disappointed, even if she would never admit it to herself. The long, golden tails of her hair trailed around a body clad in white and blue, the simple t-shirt and jeans she wore contrasting the neater, more carefully chosen attire the other three girls had dressed themselves in. If it wasn't for Makoto and Minako, Ami might have felt as if she were the one who had overdressed, but it seemed that Usagi was the odd one out here, even if she didn't seem bothered by it one bit. "You're all here!" she grinned in glee, stepping back into the living room, allowing them admittance. "I'm glad you came, Ami. Oh, and you've already met Minako! That's great!"

Ami smiled politely, but she was still more than happy to allow Minako to step inside the house first, staying safely behind Makoto as the brunette followed, taking of her shoes and leaving them at the door in imitation of her roommate.

The living room was much as they had left it that night a week ago, but as Ami followed the others inside, it was impossible not to note the one key difference between then and now. Another girl was sitting on the comfortable green sofa, sharp purple eyes watching their approach, settling on Ami the second the blue-haired girl came into her field of sight. Dressed in a dark grey buttoned shirt, a neat pair of black pants and polished leather boots, she was distantly pretty, long, straight black hair flowing down her back, a noble, solemn cast to her elegant visage as she studied Ami wordlessly. "Hi," she said at last, stiff and wary.

"Hi..." Ami murmured in return, the feeling of trespass intensifying.

"Um, yeah!" Sensing the discomfort tingiling in the air, Minako stepped in between them, smiling as bright as the sun. "Sooo, Rei, this is our new girl, Ami! She's quiet and a bit shy, but she's really nice, and just look at her!"

Rei did, focusing anew on Ami's face, but her eyes quickly darted away, a hot blush in her pale cheeks. Maybe she and Ami weren't so different.

"Ami, this is Rei." Minako continued the introduction without skipping a beat. "She can be a bit prickly sometimes, but I can tell she likes you already. Oh, and she's a shrine maiden. A _naughty_ shrine maiden."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."

"Why? It's true." Oblivious to the clenching of Rei's fists in her lap, Minako dropped herself to the couch beside her, lazily folding her arms behind her head. "This whole thing was our idea, remember? Then Usagi wanted in, and she roped in Makoto, and now look at us! Ami's here, and we're one big kinky family. No shame, right?"

Rei didn't respond, still bristling, but her hands did loosen.

"I think five is a really good number." Usagi stepped in before the conversation could become any more uncomfortable, guiding Ami and Makoto over to the furniture, and though the blonde girl's hand rested on the small of Ami's back, the blue-haired girl didn't miss the way her other palm had chosen to settle on Makoto's butt, or the way that the brunette showed little surprise or annoyance at the physical familiarity. "Sooo, whose night was it, again? Not mine..."

Minako lifted her hand, fingers waggling in the air. "Mine!"

Makoto nodded confirmation as she lowered herself into one of the armchairs, but when she caught Ami looking confused, she explained the situation for her roommate's sake. "Every week somebody is in charge, and gets to decide what we do. What kind of games, the roles we take, who plays with who..." A wary glance at Minako, who pretended not to notice. "So it'll be another month before you get that privilege, Ami, after all of the rest of us have had our turns. If you want to stick around that long."

"It'll give you plenty of time to get to know us and the kinds of things we do," Usagi chimed in, waiting for Ami to sit in the remaining armchair before plopping herself down in the sofa on the opposite side of Rei. "You okay with that? Placing yourself in Minako's hands tonight?"

Ami tried to ignore the grabbling motions Minako was making with her hands, and the way her golden eyebrows teasingly waggled. "Y-yes."

"Anything you want to ask?" Usagi's eyes remained locked on Ami's, unusually serious. "Just so you know, we're probably going way past a pair of handcuffs tonight."

Though she nodded her understanding, Ami resembled a rabbit caught under floodlights.

"You're sure you want to do this?" The twintailed girl's voice was soft, patient.

Ami nodded.

"Don't worry, Usagi," Minako chimed in, a little smirk crossing her lips. "I know how to get her to loosen up. I'm good at that. Right, Rei?"

Rei just rolled her eyes, but the dark-haired girl didn't disagree.

"If you need us to stop, or to slow down, just let us know." Usagi watched Ami closely, her chin resting on interlaced knuckles. "This is supposed to be fun. If you aren't into it, or if you need to catch your breath, we understand. We've all been there." Her clear blue eyes passed around the room, and Ami's followed, Makoto, Rei and Minako nodding in turn. "So... that aside, Minako, I guess the special room is yours. Take whatever you need, and we'll wait out here for you. Do you want anyone?"

Minako didn't even need time to consider it. "Makoto."

Makoto seemed surprised, glancing over at Ami, but when Minako stood the brunette did too. "We'll just be a few minutes," she assured her roommate with a faintly nervous smile. "Usagi and Rei will take care of you until then. You'll be fine."

Ami just nodded, and evidently satisfied, Makoto followed Minako out of the living room, their steps receding against the floorboards.

For a long moment nobody said anything. Ami's eyes flitted to Rei, sitting silently on the sofa, and the dark-haired girl gave her a nervous smile before glancing away again,unsure of what to say. Ami knew the feeling.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" Usagi found _one_ way to break the ice, watching Ami sideways, her cheek resting on her still-laced fingers. That caught Rei's attention, the shrine maiden's eyes fixing back on Ami in a flash.

"N-no." Ami shook her head. Truth be told, she had never been with _anybody_ in that way, romance novels, the internet and her own hand providing her limited education in the subject - the latter two rather more so in the week since she had been here last.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Usagi smiled reassuringly. "We all know what we're doing, believe me. We'll make sure you have a good time. Won't we, Rei?"

Rei looked alarmed at the renewed attention, but she nodded hastily, her cheeks still as red as Ami's.

"Not that I know for sure what they're doing in there." Usagi peered over her shoulder, as if she could spy on Minako and Makoto through the walls. "Minako's into chains, so there's a hint, I guess. She could be up to anything, though. Don't let her fool you, she's a wild one. Isn't she, Rei?"

"S-stop asking me..." Rei mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Usagi just grinned, but she did relent enough to switch her knowing stare from the shrine maiden back to Ami, at least. "She knows better than anyone. Like Minako said, the two of them were the ones who started this. Minako's my best friend, but I didn't know a thing about it until I walked in on them one day by accident, and Minako invited me in..."

"I still don't know why she did that." Rei had curled her legs up to her chest, burying her bright red face in her knees.

"Sure didn't complain though, did you?" Usagi didn't show mercy this time, her voice sweet but her words hounding Rei like a wolf pursuing its prey. "Though maybe it would have been a little tough for you to say anything with that gag in your mouth-"

" _Usagi!_ " Rei's eyes lifted, and Usagi must have seen something dangerous within, for she stopped talking. 

As she waited in silence for the others to return, Ami unsuccessfully tried to clear her mind of _that_ mental image.


	4. Playing Games

" _Psst! Usagi! _"__

__Ami's brow furrowed as she lifted her face, glancing around the living room. Rei wasn't looking at either of them, apparently more interested in the curtains, and for a moment she decided that she had imagined the whisper, until she caught Usagi looking over her shoulder at the door that Makoto and Minako had disappeared through. She stood, scampered over and out of sight, and a scattering of quiet words that Ami couldn't catch followed._ _

__When Usagi returned she was alone, but the blonde girl didn't sit, clearing her throat and waiting until she had Ami's and Rei's attention. "So, um... the girls have cooked up a little roleplay for tonight. It's nothing we haven't done before, Rei, but for Ami... well, it might be a little intense, but just play along. We know what we're doing."_ _

__"A-all right..." Ami just nodded. She was in so far over her blue-haired head..._ _

__"Good! So, uh, act casual?" Her duty discharged, Usagi flopped back onto the sofa, weathering Rei's look of irritation as her seat jolted beneath her. Perhaps she was trying to appear relaxed, but Ami could see the excitement in the blonde girl's eyes as easily as she could feel the gentle, furious hammer of her own heart within her chest. Even Rei was a little stiffer than she had been, casting quick glances at the door before looking away._ _

__Less than a minute passed in absolute, nervous quiet, but it seemed like an hour to Ami, anxiety tingling through her body like electricity. Then, at last, two pairs of swift footsteps clipped against the floorboards, approaching, and the three girls looked to the door as one..._ _

__The blue-haired girl's heart rose into her throat._ _

__Had it not been for their height and build and the colors of the eyes peering out from beneath the black balaclavas that Makoto and Minako wore, Ami would not have been able to tell the two of them apart. Clad head to toe in grey and black, shamelessly form-fitting catsuits covering their bodies from neck to thick leather boots, the two girls looked the part of the stereotypical robber right down to the bags slung over their shoulders... and the guns in their hands, gripped tight in black leather gloves, realistic enough to make Ami gasp and freeze up as they were brought to bear._ _

__"Nobody move."_ _

__It was Makoto who spoke, and though she was deliberately lowering her voice to a menacing, sharp-edged growl, it was soothingly familiar to Ami, and she felt the herself relax just a little, easing her back into the moment. Those vibrant green eyes never left hers as they peered through the eyeholes of her thick black mask, though her gun tracked from her to Usagi to Rei as she spoke, completely in command. "Not a word. Hands where we can see them. You too, Blue. _Now_."_ _

__Usagi and Rei were already obeying by the time the gun pointed back at Ami, their faces twisted in apprehension that almost appeared genuine, and Ami nervously followed suit, lifting her hands and baring her empty palms, slowly settling into the part she was to play. _This_ was the kind of game they liked to play? Nobody seemed to be complaining..._ _

__"Listen up, ladies." Unlike her fellow 'intruder', Minako barely even bothered to alter her voice, but there was something unnerving about her playful chirping coming from beneath the mask of a burglar, and there was an intensity in her bright blue eyes as she swaggered closer to the trio, fake gun dangling lazily from her finger. "We're in charge here now, like it or not, so if you be good and do as we say, you'll all get out of this without getting hurt. Okay?"_ _

__Ami nodded, shivering, swallowing in anticipation as much as apprehension. Now that the initial shock had worn off, the notion of going along with this was curiously intriguing to the blue-haired student, and the way Makoto had spoken to her, ordered her around as if she were a disobedient dog..._ _

__Why did it excite her?_ _

___All of it_ did, if Ami was entirely honest with herself. The masks, the guns, being at the mercy of another. Fake it might have been - thankfully - but being vulnerable, bossed around and made to do as she was told, even the thrill of playing such games with three girls she barely knew... it lit up her heart in ways she had never felt before, and not _just_ her heart. _ _

__She _liked_ this. Liked where it was going._ _

__If only she'd known._ _

__"W-what do you want?" Usagi took a shaking step in front of Ami and Rei, as if she mean to protect them, but the tremor in her voice sounded so genuine that Ami could have taken no reassurance from the gesture. "We're... we're just students, okay? We don't have anything worth stealing, so-"_ _

__"That's okay," Makoto brusquely cut her off, coming to stand by Minako's side, her greater physique adding menace to her smaller friend's demands. Ami found herself shrinking back on instinct; when all four other girls were playing their parts so effectively, intruders and victims both, it was easy to forget that this was just a game for a moment. As if this was far from the first time they had played these roles. "We're not here for your things. We're here for you."_ _

__"What do you mean...?" Even Rei, so prickly and proud before, managed to sound genuinely afraid, but Ami dared not to peek over at the dark-haired girl to see if her acting extended to the look on her face._ _

__Minako leered at her in response, and the laugh that spilled from her lips was sharp and harsh and venomous. If somebody had told Ami that the bright, cheerful girl who had driven her and Makoto here could make such a sound, she would never have believed them._ _

__"You want to know?" the blonde girl demanded, casually twirling her gun around on her finger. "You _really_ want to know? Cause I'll tell you." She let silence reign for a long moment, her gleeful eyes roaming across Rei, Ami, Usagi, allowing their discomfort to flourish. Makoto was silent by her side, her arms imposingly crossed, but her gaze was still locked on Ami, observing her roommate carefully._ _

__When Minako finally broke the silence, she was looking straight at Ami as well, a demonic grin spreading across her masked face. "You're all going to take your clothes off!"_ _

__" _W-what_?!"_ _

__Hands flying to mouth and heart to throat, it took a few moments for Ami to realize that she was the one who had spoken._ _

__It wasn't as if she hadn't guessed where this was going, but... so soon? Now?! She wasn't ready for this, but nor did she speak up, dread and excitement warring so violently inside of her that she didn't know which one to trust._ _

__"You can't be serious!" Usagi protested, stamping her foot on the floor, but any further outbursts were silenced by the click of Minako's gun, the muzzle trained right between the twintailed girl's wide blue eyes._ _

__"Strip. Now."_ _

__A cold shiver passed down Ami's spine, freezing in place like a petite statue, but fortunately for her, she wasn't required to make the first move._ _

__With a shallow little whimper, Usagi reached down to the hem of her t-shirt, obediently pulling it up over her body, revealing a trim waist, a flat stomach, the lacy white bra that confined her breasts as it went. Her long blonde twintails fell mussed to her shoulders as she pulled the shirt up over her head and let it drop to the floor, but her attempt to cover her chest with her arms lasted as long as it took Minako to click her tongue in warning, and she let out a frighteningly convincing sniffle as she unbuttoned her tight denim jeans and bent to work them down to her ankles, exposing long, creamy legs and a tight, round butt hugged by skimpy white panties, lace to match her bra._ _

__Rei was much less passive about the process, directing a venomous glare at Minako as she unbuttoned her blouse, practically ripping it from her body the moment the last button was undone to show off the dark blue bra beneath. Her seething anger was convincing enough that it almost fooled Ami, the dark-haired girl tearing off her boots and socks with no less fury, teeth locked in a snarl as she tugged down her pants. Her panties proved a matching set with her bra, just like Usagi's, as if they had been worn to be seen, but Rei looked far from happy at being forced to put on a show, her hands clutching into fists as she stood beside Usagi, growling beneath her breath. As if they hadn't already seen each other like this dozens of times._ _

__Of course, Ami hadn't, and it was too much to ask of the poor girl not to stare. They had been beautiful fully clothed, but dressed in nothing but lingerie they were so breathtakingly alluring that want pressed into her heart like a steadily grinding fist at the sight of them. She'd seen pretty women before, of course, but _these_ two, dressed like _that_ , in _this_ situation... it really wasn't fair._ _

__They noticed her stare, to her embarrassment, but neither one of them protested, nor tried to hide themselves. Usagi threw her a little wink, but Rei seemed content to blush as fiercely as the sun, her facade of anger momentarily collapsing._ _

__Still, Ami didn't move. Her fingers grazed the skirt of her pale blue dress, hooking beneath the hem, but that was as far as they went, lingering as if waiting for some kind of signal. Approval to cross a line._ _

__Moments passed in silence renewed, until Makoto lowered her weapon to her side and strode over to Ami, pausing as the blue-haired girl instinctively flinched back. Biting her lip, the brunette reached up and folded her mask up over her face, revealing an expression stiff with concern. "You alright?" she whispered, leaning close._ _

__Ami gave a little nod._ _

__"You're sure?" Makoto didn't draw back, her body fortunately blocking Ami's view of the other three girls, all of whom had turned to look at her now. "It's okay if you're not into this. I know it's a bit confronting-"_ _

__"I... I'm okay," Ami interrupted, forcing certainty into her soft voice. As shy as she was, there had never been any doubt in her mind that she wanted to continue this little game. "I am... into it. I just haven't done anything like this before..."_ _

__"Don't worry, It gets easier with practice!" Minako chimed in from across the room, peering around Makoto to catch a glimpse of Ami. The blonde minx hadn't bothered to pull up her mask, her gun still clutched in her gloved hand, but the sadistic glint had gone out of her eyes. "Trust me, you'll be fine."_ _

__"It's just acting," Rei added, not even trying to shield her body behind her arms, standing proudly half-naked, hands at her sides. "Just a game."_ _

__"You sure you're okay?" Makoto was still watching her closely, a hand lifting to grace Ami's shoulder._ _

__Ami nodded, again, decisive._ _

__"Alright." Reassured, though still not quite sure whether to believe her roommate or not, Makoto stepped back, moving to rejoin Minako at the other side of the room, drawing her balaclava down over her face once more. The moment her hand brushed Minako's, however, the brunette spun back around as if she had become a completely different person, cocking her gun and pointing it directly at Ami's chest, every inch the merciless criminal._ _

__"Then strip."_ _

__Ami nodded, effortlessly sinking back into her role, the feeling of vulnerability coming naturally with four sets of eyes still locked upon her despite the change in atmosphere. She hesitated, again, but this time she only needed a moment to gather herself before she took a deep breath, closed her eyes tight, and dropped her hands to grasp the skirt of her dress. Before she could change her mind, she hastily tugged it up over her body and her blushing face, resisting the urge to keep it bundled at her chest, letting it fall to the floor at her feet._ _

__She made herself stand still as they _looked_ at her, but she couldn't bring herself to glance in their direction, staring off to the side of the room in a fit of awkwardness as their stares roamed over flushed skin and slight curves and light blue lace as they pleased. Hands folded neatly in her lap, Ami nervously allowed them all to look upon her as they pleased, the feeling of vulnerability mounting with every passing second, but the desire to cover back up never lifting beyond stubborn background noise in the depths of her mind._ _

__She wanted to please them. Maybe her body was nothing special, but she kept herself in excellent shape, had chosen her underwear carefully, and she didn't so much as flinch as they examined her, 'intruders' and 'victims' both, patiently allowing their eyes to have their way with her. If this was going the way she thought, a little exhibitionism would be the least that was expected of her tonight. It was best to get used to being looked at now._ _

__That didn't make it any less embarrassing... but this was... okay. She was doing okay. Maybe she was about to have a heart attack, but other than that, she was fine. Just... fine, undressed in front of her roommate and a bunch of near-strangers, two of whom were wearing masks and carrying guns that looked almost too real, and with the promise of more than a little near-nudity in the air..._ _

__Of the four other girls in the room, Makoto was the one who took the longest to snap out of it. Her half-undressed roommate commanded her absolute attention, the brunette lost in a wide-eyed trance until Minako pointedly cleared her throat, bringing her partner in crime back to the real world. The others were way ahead of her, Usagi and Rei turned back to their captors with their arms protectively sliding around their bodies, and even Ami had followed suit, hiding her modest breasts behind a forearm, slipping her free hand down to her crotch._ _

__Blinking away her daze, Makoto belatedly reasserted herself in her role, straightening her posture to match Minako's, lifting her gun and narrowing her emerald eyes behind her mask. "Cute," she sneered at Ami, her voice flat, _almost_ unemotional, but the note of genuine appreciation was not missed, and Ami felt her cheeks flush still hotter. "Alright, Blue, that's enough for now. Down on your knees, hands on your head, don't move." Her attention shifted to Usagi and Rei, but Ami still felt the searing burn of her emerald eyes long after she had turned away. "You two. Over here, now. Hands behind your backs."_ _

__They moved forward with feigned reluctance, giving each other fearful looks, and Ami obediently lowered herself to her knees on the rug, shaking, though from excitement more than fear. Perhaps it was best that she knelt, for the note of command in Makoto's voice was making Ami more than a little weak at the knees. Her hands slipped atop her head, fingers sweaty against her soft blue hair, leaving her barely clothed body defenseless once more, but the act of pure submission to her roommate's will filled her body with a strange warmth, glowing within her, settling her tingling nerves._ _

__When Usagi and Rei reached their masked captors, slipping their hands behind their backs and turning around to present them, Usagi threw Ami another wink, the fear on her face momentarily vanishing. _Hope you're having fun_ , she mouthed, and grinned at Ami's brief nod in return._ _

__Her pleased expression faltered into a wince as Makoto snapped a pair of handcuffs shut around her wrists, locking the blonde girl's hands together behind her back with a series of harsh metal clicks. Genuine discomfort, or just more acting? Ami couldn't tell for sure, but it was hard not to think of those cuffs being locked around _her_ wrists again, like they had been a week ago, the cold metal pressing against her skin to remind her of her powerlessness..._ _

__Wow. Had she _always_ been this kinky, or had trying on those cuffs done something to her?_ _

__" _Hey_!" Rei's yelp of outrage rang throughout the room, snatching back Ami's attention, and it was easy to see just what had drawn the dark-haired girl's ire. Her wrists were cuffed behind her back, a mirror of Usagi's, and it hadn't taken Minako long to take advantage; her hand was visibly groping Rei's behind, fingers latching around her buttock and squeezing through her panties. A fiery pink stain was making a mess of the shrine maiden's face, but she made no attempt to squirm away, her dark eyes locked on Minako's other hand resting on Rei's shoulder with her gun clutched in her grip._ _

__"I hope you're getting it now." The hand on Rei's ass slid around to stroke her bare stomach, arm tightening to clutch her against Minako's front, her lips brushing the lobe of her captive's ear. Her words were husky and soft, but they was meant for all of them, for Usagi with her bitten lip and for kneeling Ami as much as Rei. "We didn't come here to rob you. We just wanted to have some fun with you and your girlfriend here..." Those dangerous blue eyes flicked to Ami. "But I've got to say, we really weren't expecting you to have an extra friend over. That makes things... interesting."_ _

__"...Yeah." Makoto still sounded distracted, but there was nothing half-hearted about the way she pushed Usagi in Minako's direction. Her fellow 'intruder' snaked an arm around the handcuffed blonde's waist, dragging her in and pinning her against Rei, but Makoto was already halfway across the living room, her eyes only for Ami. Viridian fire burned in her eyes as she advanced, gun dropping to her side, no longer directly threatening but still _very_ visible. "Okay, Blue. Stand up. Turn around."_ _

__Her heart fluttering like mad, Ami obeyed, the smaller girl rising from the warmth of the rug to her feet. Biting down on her lip, she slowly turned her back on Makoto, on all of them. Her breath felt heavy and hot in her chest, on her tongue, but icy claws of vulnerability scraped their way down her spine, and it was ice that gripped her wrists in turn as she felt her hands being gently taken behind her back and cold, heavy handcuffs locked around them, binding them together._ _

__"You're mine now," Makoto hissed into her ear, and it wasn't just the cold that made Ami shiver._ _

__The cuffs weighed oppressively upon her slender wrists, noticeably tighter and thicker than the pair that she had put on a week ago, but Ami wasn't about to complain about the difference. Defenseless, dressed in nothing but lingerie, watched by amorous eyes she couldn't see, she had rarely felt more alive than she did at this moment. Mortified, skittish, but alive._ _

__"If it gets too uncomfortable, just tell me," Makoto whispered, her now bare hands sliding up to Ami's shoulders, a gentle, comforting presence. It was meant to be a reassurance, but she just couldn't resist slipping her fingers beneath the lacy blue straps of her roommate's bra, the familiarity making Ami tense as heat throbbed through her lower regions. "I'm not going to gag you tonight. Don't be afraid to speak up, okay?"_ _

__"O-okay," Ami breathed, her chest tight and hot._ _

__"Good girl." A pleased huff of warm breath against the back of her neck, tousling soft blue curls. "May I touch you?"_ _

__She was already touching, but Ami knew what she meant._ _

__She nodded._ _

__"You sure?"_ _

__"Mm."_ _

__"All right..." Warm fingers slid out from beneath the straps of Ami's bra, tenderly sliding down her goosebumped shoulders and forearms, making her draw in a deep, shuddering breath. Intimacy like this wasn't something that the normally shy girl was accustomed to, let alone with most of her clothes on the floor, but Makoto's lightly exploring touch felt wonderful against her skin, inflaming her heart, relaxing her body and calming her soul. A moment of peace amid the overwhelmingly confronting reality of their little group adventure._ _

__Then those hands found Ami's breasts, gently cupping them through cotton and lace, and she couldn't keep herself from gasping, her eyes flitting shut as she tilted her head back in delight. Having them touched like this was electrifying, sparks of pleasure coursing through her nerves, and for a moment she forgot where she was, who was watching, a little moan popping from her lips that she tried to hide behind a hand, the rattle of chains accompanying the futile attempt._ _

__"Wow." It was Minako's chirping voice that broke the illusion for Ami, stripping away the warm haze she had momentarily fallen into. "Guess there'll be no complaints from her tonight. What a slut."_ _

__The insult caught Ami off guard, and it stung. Nobody had ever called her such a dirty name in her life, and it took her a moment to remember that she shouldn't be hurt, that it was all a part of the game and the roles they were supposed to play. They weren't supposed to be nice to her... and their cruelty was going to extend beyond words tonight. The cuffs shackling her hands behind her back were proof of that._ _

__"Oh, she'll complain." Makoto murmured the words against her neck, hot and sharp, her busy hands shifting from breasts back up to shoulders, gripping her possessively tight. "She'll beg us to stop. Too bad it won't help her."_ _

___Fuck_ , that sent shivers of delight down Ami's spine. Had this side of Makoto _always_ been hiding just below the surface, waiting for its chance to come out? Ami would never have suspected that her warm, kind roommate could be so coldly brutal when she wanted to be, but as disconcerting as it was to imagine _this_ had been lurking behind every word and every smile since the day they had met, Ami didn't exactly hate this new part of her friend... or the excitement it caused to flare between her legs..._ _

__Then Makoto spun her around by her shoulders, roughly bringing Ami stumbling back around to face the others once more..._ _

__What she saw sent fire racing through her cheeks._ _

__The other three girls were still in the centre of the room where the two had left them, but Minako was the only one remaining on her feet. Still masked, still in the guise of a predator, she stood triumphant over her pair of handcuffed prisoners as they knelt on the rug before her, the muzzle of her gun pressed squarely against Usagi's temple. The other blonde's head was lowered, her pretty face a very convincing depiction of fear for her life, her near-naked body trembling at Minako's feet..._ _

__Rei's expression was impossible to read while her face was buried deep between Minako's thighs._ _

__No way. It couldn't _possibly_ be what it looked like. Yet it _was_ , Minako's pants pooled around her ankles, her skimpy black thong halfway down her thighs, twisted against her legs in her eagerness to get it out of the way. Her free hand pressed firm against the back of Rei's head, keeping her in her place as she went about her work, and the soft, wet sounds of a tongue lapping against flesh left no room for doubt on just what her task was. Her fingers were knotted into tight fists behind her back, the handcuffs rattling as Rei fought them for her freedom, but her struggles were futile, the implication of what would happen to Usagi if she did not obey keeping her obedient, restraints or no._ _

__It was all a game, a fabrication of unwillingness and evil, but the raw intensity of the scene stole Ami's breath away. She watched, mortified and fascinated, and Makoto ensured that she could not look away even if she wanted to, her fingers snaking around to cup her chin and keep it locked in place, forcing her to watch as Usagi shook and Rei licked..._ _

__As Minako caught her eye, and winked._ _

__Weak at the knees, needful nerves dancing through her belly, Ami shivered as Makoto's other arm crept about her waist, as her roommate's taller, more athetic, more _gifted_ body pressed against her back, ample breasts soft and searing against her shackled arms. She'd never felt so secure and so vulnerable all at once, so out of place and so perfectly welcome, and though the careful, cautious part of her longed to play it safe and excuse herself before she fell in too deep, she never so much as looked at the door._ _


	5. Ups and Downs

"I think it's time we got these three properly secured."

Sliding her panties back into place, breathy satisfaction seeping through her black mask, Minako lazily brushed at the midnight-back hair of the girl who had just brought her to orgasm, the handcuffed Rei making a believable show of flinching back in utter disgust. As she turned her face away from Minako, Ami caught the glimmer of sticky wetness across her disheveled face, the red tinge in her cheeks, the way her black bangs clung to the forehead that Minako had soaked with her juices.

Ami hoped that nobody noticed how wet it made her, in return.

It was something that she hadn't seen coming. Enjoying the sensation of being bound in handcuffs was one thing, but liking _this_ , seeing her new friend down on her knees in disgrace, imagining _herself_ in Rei's position, was turning her on more than she had thought possible. A tight, needy fire burned between her thighs, all the more powerful for her inability to tend it, for the body of her roommate pressed against her back and her handcuffed arms, the sweet scent and soft feel of Makoto filling her senses, both comfortingly familiar and wildly exciting. Maybe this was a brave new world for her, but she didn't need to step into it alone.

"Upstairs?" Makoto leaned over Ami's shoulder, her voice locked in the low, dangerous growl she had adopted for her role in their game, silk and sandpaper against Ami's ear. Still holding Ami tight against her front, arm hooked around her waist, her hands hadn't strayed to the parts of the blue-haired girl's body that remained covered by her pale blue lingerie, but it felt like only a matter of time, and she was more than okay with that.

"Upstairs." With a brisk nod, Minako nudged Usagi's cheek with the barrel of her imitation gun, then tapped it against Rei's damp forehead, earning her a fiery glare. "Come on, girls, up," she urged, taking a step towards the door, her gun tracking the two half-naked girls as they unsteadily climbed to their feet. "We're going for a little walk. Let's try out the bedroom, shall we?"

They had Usagi lead the way, forcing Rei to walk behind her as they left the living room and stepped into the hallway, Minako herding the raven-haired girl forward with the barrel of her gun against her shoulder-blades, the occasional sharp smack against her ass keeping her moving and heating her face with a blush as violent as her murderous backwards glares. Bringing up the rear of their little group was Makoto, her gun tucked away in her waistband, her hands clamped upon Ami's shoulders ensuring that her roommate didn't stop, though she was considerably gentler in her guidance. Not once in their procession to the end of the hall and to the top of the beautiful oaken staircase did her hand venture to Ami's buttocks, but by the time they reached the door of Usagi's bedroom Ami was almost wishing that it had, tension and arousal strung near painfully taut within her. 

Usagi's bedroom proved larger than the small apartment room that Ami called home, of course, and the pinkness of it all hit Ami in the face like a slap. The walls were painted a comforting peach shade, the covers of the wide, metal-rimmed bed in the center a brighter shade of vivid pink, the square rug on the tidy floorboards a gentler, more welcoming rose. Matching drapes were drawn across a wall of wide windows, the closet and dresser and bookshelf all a subdued, almost-white shade. Still, as pretty as it was, Usagi had left it in quite the messy state, shirts and socks and underwear strewn over the bed, the floor, the dresser, empty glasses and a plate or two haphazardly left where she had deposited them.

"Someone likes pink, I see." Peering around the bedroom as it were her first time here as well, Minako sneered at Usagi's taste in decor, urging both her and Rei to the side of the bed at gunpoint, a rough hand on their shoulders pushing them to sitting. "Well, we'll take a really good look at some _other_ pink things in a moment, so sit tight while we-"

A snorting chuckle broke through Minako's monologue.

As Ami was brought closer to the bed and the other girls, Makoto's hand still steering her by the shoulder, she couldn't fail to notice the way Usagi's face had twisted into a little grin. The twin-tailed girl was biting down on her lower lip in an attempt to hold it in, but it was a losing battle, her small body shaking with barely repressed laughter. "Oh my _god_ , Mina, _really_?! Ahahaha!"

"W-what are _you_ laughing at?!" The pretense of malice falling away once more, Minako stamped her boot against the floorboards, hands sweeping to her hips to accompany the pout that they could all tell was there even through her mask. "Maybe it wasn't my _best_ line, but I'm improvising here!"

Rei had been staring at the snorting Usagi in disbelief, but cracks were developing in her composure as well, and she finally allowed her still-slick face to slacken, her lips sliding into a little smile of amusement. "It _was_ pretty bad."

Ami felt laughter rising within her, the tension that had been building seeping out of her as she let a giggle out. Forgetting herself, she tried to hide the sound behind a hand, but the handcuffs denied her that, digging into her wrists and rattling with the effort. It was too late to save the mood now; even Makoto was audibly stifling a laugh, her bright green eyes glittering with amusement as Ami looked back at her, and Minako crossed her arms in a huff, pistol dangling from a finger, grumbling something under her breath. "Fine, Makoto! You can do the talking, since you're so _good_ at it!"

"I think we've already lost the room, Minako." Cloth rasped against the bare skin of Ami's upper arm as Makoto brushed past her, placing a hand on Minako's shoulder as she approached. "Let's give it a few minutes, okay? Let them get it out of their systems."

Minako slumped, but she nodded, digging her fingernails beneath her mask and tearing it upward to reveal her flushed, sullen face. "Fiiiine. But when we get back to it, Usagi's getting gagged first thing. You got that?"

"Yeah, okay." Usagi shrugged, as best she could with her hands cuffed behind her back. She didn't seem too intimidated by the idea, but at least she had stopped laughing. Still, there was a flicker of a grin on her lips as she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "But maybe you should gag yourself, too, so you don't say anything else like that? We wouldn't even be able to tell under the mask!"

" _That's it!_ You're getting the big one!" Jabbing a finger at the other blonde girl, flipping her mask back down before they could see her crack a smile of her own, Minako snatched Makoto's hand into her own and stormed towards the door, dragging the taller girl in her wake. "C'mon, Mako! We'll give them a few minutes to pull themselves together. Uh, I mean, go see if there's anything worth stealing in the other rooms!"

"Just relax for a few minutes, I guess," Makoto added, tossing Ami an awkward wave as Minkao opened the door and pulled her through it. Of course, the tiny little thing couldn't have pulled off such a physical feat if Makoto had wanted to stay, but she didn't resist the force of nature that was Minako, only just barely managing to close the door behind her. Footsteps receded down the hall, and silence fell as Ami was left with just Usagi and Rei for company, the other two handcuffed girls looking at her expectantly from their places on the bed.

"Soooo?" Usagi leaned towards Ami, her blue eyes wide in expectation. "What do you think? Are you having a good time?"

"You can sit," Rei added before Ami could organize her thoughts enough to speak, shifting away from Usagi to offer her a space between them. "Get comfortable. Or at least, as comfortable as you can." She twisted her arms to reinforce her meaning, the chain of her cuffs jingling.

"Um, okay..." It was with no small amount of nervousness that Ami seated herself on a strange girl's horribly messy bed, right between two beautiful, half-naked women with their hands cuffed behind their backs, her own restraints making the process a little more awkward than she liked. She almost lost her balance and toppled into Usagi, only a last second shifting of weight keeping her upright as she settled in between them. "I... I am. Having a good time. It's just so... well..."

"Weird?" Rei finished Ami's sentence for her, and while it might not have been the precise word she would have chosen, she wasn't far off the mark. When Ami nodded, the shrine maiden continued with an acknowledging bob of her head. "I mean, it _is_ weird. We tie each other up and bully each other with pretend guns for fun. Not _every_ week, with the guns and masks and... but you get the point. It takes a bit of getting used to, but if it's your kink..."

Ami liked her suddenly dry lips. "I... I think it is."

"I _thought_ I saw a little damp patch in your panties..." Usagi teased, grinning as Ami shyly clamped her legs together, cheeks aflame. "Oh, don't worry, Ami, it's fine! Obviously it's a kink for all of us, and I'd be a little miffed if you _weren't_ wet down there after watching Minako cum all over Rei's face-"

"S-shut up!" Now it's was Rei's turn to blush. The dark-haired girl was still a mess now that Ami looked at her, bangs still clinging to her forehead, Minako's slick now cool against her face but still glistening faintly as she turned her head. "Uh, listen... when Mako and Mina come back we'll all play along again, but before then we should really make sure you're ready for this. You know what they're going to do, right?"

"Um." Ami hesitated, staring down at her knees, feeling the fire in her cheeks intensifying. She knew, but putting into words was almost more embarrassing than stripping in the living room had been. "They'll... have sex with us. Right?"

Both Rei and Usagi nodded. "Yeah," the latter answered, uncharacteristically serious, her soft blue gaze holding Ami's. "Or make us have sex with each other. Whatever they think is fun. And they'll probably tie us up some more, or take our undies away, or... well, who knows? Minako can be pretty creative when it comes to sex, and Makoto... well, Makoto can get pretty into it when she wants to."

"Are you okay with all that?" Rei questioned, just as serious. "If you just want to watch, that's okay, too. Makoto just watched her first time."

"Well, you tied her to a chair," Usagi reminded her with a grin. "I think she _wanted_ to get involved by the end, but no, you wouldn't even touch her! I've never seen her get so worked up..."

"She didn't hesitate to play the next time, did she?" Rei's serious expression didn't budge an inch, her eyes burning with a new intensity as Ami turned back toward her. It was almost enough to make Ami forget about just what had dirtied the other girl's face so. "But yes, Ami, what Usagi said is the truth. When they come back, they will tie us up, take our clothes off, and they'll do sexual things to us. What exactly they'll do I can't say, but..."

"I don't mind having sex with you, for the record," Usagi chimed in, nudging Ami with an elbow. "You're really cute, and it's adorable how awkward and shy you are. If I get a chance-"

Rei cleared her throat in warning. "I wouldn't mind being with you either, Ami, but it's your choice. Are you comfortable with that? Does anything I said make you want to back out?"

Was this conversation really happening?! Ami felt as if her heart was trying to escape her ribcage by force, flame racing up over her cheeks. "Um... I'm... okay with having sex with you... if you're sure," she mumbled, staring down at her thighs. She couldn't possibly have felt more naked even had her underwear somehow fallen free. "And with the other stuff. I think."

"We don't really use safe words," Usagi mused, momentarily thoughtful. "Most of the time whoever's getting played with has something or other in their mouth, so it's a bit hard to safeword out. We don't have to use it often, but if you grunt three times, loud, like this..." She demonstrated, three unmissable grunts in rhythm. "Whoever's got you will stop right away."

"You'll need to remember that when you top, too," Rei added. "Although I can't really picture-"

The door clicked, and the end of her sentence tapered into silence.

The moment Makoto and Minako stepped back into the bedroom, masks drawn back over their faces and guns in their outstretched hand, the smiles dropped from Usagi's and Rei's faces in an instant, as if a switch had been flicked. Fearful looks re-emerged, Usagi's close to tears, Rei's tempered by simmering anger, both so genuine that Ami's heart sank in her chest. That made the dismay upon her own face look all the more real as she sank back into her role, letting the girl safe with her strange new friends disappear behind the facade of the frightened victim with a fate uncertain. It was becoming easier, more natural, and while she knew in the back of her mind that she was going to be okay, the nervous, icy edge she felt digging into her heart was real.

"Alright, sluts, listen up." Minako's voice was every bit as cruelly sharp as it had been downstairs, as if she had never been gone at all. "You all do as you're told tonight, and maybe in the morning we'll leave you alive." She gave the three handcuffed girls a long moment to absorb that, carelessly tapping the muzzle of her gun against her chin. "So... I need to get my hands on someone. Any volunteers?"

Neither Usagi nor Rei said anything, disgust written across their faces. Was Ami meant to say something? Volunteer? "Uhh..."

Whether she had been expected to speak up or not, Minako seized on the opportunity, her eyes lighting up in glee. The barrel of her gun snapped up, pointing right at Ami, making her flinch out of instinct. "You'll do. Get over here, Blue, don't be shy. Hurry up, now."

Ami swallowed, but she obeyed, lifting herself from her position between Rei and Usagi, tentative, nervous steps carrying her across the bedroom floor to where the masked women awaited her. Even with Makoto carefully watching her, her soft green eyes bereft of feigned malice in those moments, she felt like a rabbit offering herself to a ravenous lion, her heart fluttering wildly, her cuffed hands knotting into fists behind her back.

The lion wasted little time in pouncing. The moment Ami was within her reach, Minako snatched the blue-haired girl up in her arms, ignoring her squeal as she twisted her around to face away from her and drew her tight against her front. It was the same position she had been in with Makoto downstairs, but the blonde girl's smaller body felt different pressed against Ami's back, her frame slighter, her breasts smaller, her scent almost offensively sweeter as she clasped Ami to her, holding her possessively, like a trophy. "Pretty little bitch," she whispered against Ami's ear, the blonde girl's breath hot against the side of her prisoner's neck as she leaned over her shoulder, the warm, soft fibers of her mask rubbing Ami's cheek. "Yeah, I think you'll do _fine_."

Then her hands were roaming, but not like Makoto's had; no, Minako went straight for her chest, gloved palms sweeping up to claim her breasts and squeeze. The lacy cups of Ami's bra provided her soft mounds almost no protection from the other girl's greedy fingers, and she cried out as electric heat raced through her, in shock, in protest, in breathless enjoyment. She was not used to being touched this way, not there and not like _this_ , roughly groped as if she were a possession, but if this was how her first experience with sex was to play out, all masks and handcuffs and orders barked through sneers, four pairs of eyes watching her...

She would never have guessed that she could be so okay with that.

"As I was saying..." Minako continued to fondle Ami as she spoke, callously toying with her breasts as the studious young woman squirmed pointlessly in her arms. One hand slipped between bra and flesh, drawing a gasp of shock from the back of her captive's throat, but she didn't let the soft protest stop her, the pad of her thumb brushing against Ami's nipple, teasing the little bud to attention. "We're going to do whatever we feel like to you girls tonight. We won't hurt you if we don't have to... well, not seriously, anyway. I won't lie, it's going to hurt a _little bit_ -"

She pinched Ami's nipple, and her victim jolted in the blonde's tight embrace, her cry of dismay raggedly breathless.

"But that's all part of the fun."

There were no more nasty little pinches, at least not for the moment, but Minako's hands just refused to leave Ami alone. Now that her 'victim' hadn't safeworded out, she felt free to feel the handcuffed girl up even more, her other hand delving into Ami's bra and squeezing in tandem with its twin. Ami's breath hitched, the constant attention to her sensitive breasts flooding her with a seductive warmth, a desire for more, and she turned her face away from Usagi and Rei, no longer able to bear their searing stares...

Instead, she found herself looking at Makoto, and the spark of jealousy in her roommate's emerald eyes nearly made her heart stop.

She must have visibly reacted somehow, for Minako took the hint, withdrawing her hands from Ami's chest with one final, demanding squeeze, grasping her shoulders and pushing her at her partner in crime. "Here, you hold onto her. Warmed her up for you."

Strong arms wrapped around Ami, flipping her back around and drawing her close, but Makoto's hands were not as prone to wandering as Minako's had been, even straightening the strap of Ami's bra where it had threatened to tumble down her shoulder. She was warm and comforting where Minako had been excitingly dangerous, the brunette's cozy embrace a respite from the runaway tangle of feelings that had been squirming inside her chest... but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Minako had stopped...

"You alright?" Makoto whispered against her ear, and sighed in relief at Ami's little nod. "Good. They told you how to back out?" Another nod, and the arms confining Ami tightened possessively. Her breaths were even more ragged than Ami's, the blue-haired girl could not help but notice with the gentle pulse of warm air against her throat. She wasn't the only one here who was nervous.

"'Scuse me, ladies!" Heedless of what was going on between Ami and Makoto, Minako darted across the room and plopped herself down on the bed between Usagi and Rei, occupying the spot that Ami had left open for her. The two girls trid to edge away from her, but Minako was too quick, her arms hooking around their bare waists and drawing them back in close. "You two are the lovebirds, right? That's really cute... I'm sure you wouldn't mind putting on a show for us, would you?"

"A s-show?" Still making a show of trying to pull herself away from Minako, Rei glared at her in disgust, so viscerally authentic that it made Ami shudder. "You have to be joking! Get the hell off us!"

"What are you going to make us do?" Usagi's voice was more subdued, defeated, but try as she might she couldn't hide the eager want that burned beneath the surface.

Minako's dark chuckle was something straight out of a horror movie, as if she were possessed by some dark thing from the beyond. "Nothing you won't enjoy. I've been watching you two... I know what gets you off."

Ami could only watch, secure in Makoto's arms, but her chest swelled in desperation as Minako's hands crept up to find the breasts of her handcuffed companions, giving each of them a gentle squeeze that made their owners cringe. Oh, how she wanted to be a part of this. To share this experience with them all. With Makoto.

"Good girls," Minako cooed through her mask, her hands abandoning the chests of her victims for the moment, slowly roaming back up and over their shoulders, sliding up their necks to rest upon the backs of their heads. Gloved fingers disappeared into silky black and lustrous blonde as she seized their scalps, fingertips digging deep as Minako forced their heads to turn towards each other. Pushed the two of them inexorably closer, bringing them face to face above her lap despite their useless struggles against captor and cuffs, Usagi's anxious face brought close to Rei's still-filthy one...

Forced them to kiss, touching the girls' lips together as if they were her puppets, whispering threats until they relented and obeyed her demands. Their lips reluctantly parted, eyes squeezed shut as they softly kissed for Minako's entertainment, slow and halting but with genuine feeling, as if Rei and Usagi were deliberately holding their feelings back to fit with the game they played. To feel as if they were compelled into intimacy, despite the true feelings within.

When Minako at last broke the two of them apart, yanking them back by their hair, neither would look at the other, their faces flushed and their eyes lowered in shame. Again Ami was left to marvel at how good their acting was, and wonder at just how much practice the two of them had gone through to become so. They were so believable that-

"You, stay. _You_ , stand."

Minako's blade-harsh voice cut into Ami's thoughts as the masked girl sprang up off the bed, snatching at Rei's handcuffs and dragging the dark-haired girl up with her. Rei stumbled, but Minako took no pity on her, forcing her back to the middle of the room, Makoto taking a few steps back and pulling Ami with her. The two were center-stage now, Usagi as much a part of the audience as the blue-haired girl and her roommate, watching rapt as Minako shrugged off the backpack she had been carrying since her grand entrance downstairs and dropped it to the floor, leaving Rei to stand there on display, awkward and cuffed and half-naked, as the blonde girl rifled through the contents. Her desire to cover herself was so palpable that even Ami could feel it, but with her wrists chained behind her back Rei simply had to suffer their attention, no safety from prying eyes no matter which way she turned.

By the time Minako was done Rei's face was burning red in shame, but the miko was not getting out of being the center of attention so easily. As the masked girl rose, what she had been seeking in her backpack became clear, and even Ami knew what the ball gag clutched in her gloved hand was, the large pink rubber ball dangling from its straps as Minako brought it up for Rei to see. 

Rei's reaction was exactly what Ami expected, outrage tempered by revulsion, but that didn't stop Minako from stepping in behind her and forcing the gag between her lips before she could blurt a word of protest. The thick rubber ball sank deeper into her mouth as Minako buckled the straps tight behind her head, wedging the miko's jaw open around it and muting her growls of protest to a humiliatingly incoherent mess, a wet bleat sending drool spilling down her chin as Minako delivered a sharp swat to her ass on a whim.

The masked blonde stepped back around to Rei's front with a delighted giggle, moving back a few feet to take in the sight of the mortified, fuming young woman with the rest of the girls, watching her shiver and blush and drool all over herself as the gag in her mouth denied her the right to swallow. The anger smouldering in those dark eyes made Ami flinch in Makoto's strong arms, and she wondered how much of it was genuine, whether Rei had really expected to be made such a show of for the new girl, but she was unable to tear her own gaze away, even as Rei looked in her direction. As their eyes met, as Rei stared at her, embarrassed, furious, aroused.

Finally, Minako broke the spell, edging closer to Ami and Makoto, extending her hand to the latter. Her eyes, too, found Ami's, glinting with mischief, but she lingered only as long as she needed to, Makoto's arm loosening around the blue-haired girl for just long enough to pass something small and silver to her partner in crime. Her roommate's grip reasserting itself around her smaller form, confining her against Makoto's body once more, Ami could only watch as Minako returned to the simmering Rei, showing off the tiny key in the palm of her glove.

"Time to get those cuffs off you," she chirped, more cheerful than she had any right to be. "But you're going to behave yourself, aren't you, cutie? You're not going to fight me. After all... it'd be a real shame if something happened to your pretty friends..."

"A _real_ shame," Makoto echoed, her voice gratingly harsh against Ami's ear.

The viciously sharp edge of Rei's glare never dulled, but she slumped in defeat, giving a flat little nod that encouraged Minako enough for the little blonde to slip behind her once more. A few clicks and the cuffs fell free from Rei's wrists, the miko resentfully rubbing at the joints, wrapping her newly freed arms around her almost-bare chest as Minako returned to her front but offering no further resistance.

"You know why I did that, right?"

Rei glared back at Minako, apprehension woven through barely leashed rage.

"I knew you would." Her face was still covered by her mask, but Ami could imagine Minako licking her lips as she pointed the muzzle of her gun back at Rei, leveling it right at her chest. "The underwear's cute, but I want to see more. Strip. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant for this and the next part to be one chapter, but it was getting a little long and it had been a while since the last one.


	6. Convergence

Rei was not permitted to conceal herself.

She stood, naked, drool trickling down her chin to drip into the valley between her pert, proud breasts, her hands reluctantly tucked behind her back despite the absence of the handcuffs that had once confined them. Her head was lowered in shame, only increasing the flow of saliva from her tightly-gagged mouth, her legs slightly spread at Minako's command to offer thin, dark hair and pink folds that were ever so slightly damp at her degradation.

A series of clicks, and the handcuffs fell away from Ami's wrists too, and Usagi's, the two girls shoved towards the middle of the room to join Rei as Minako and Makoto prowled around them.

"Come on. Get that stuff off." Minako flippantly waved a hand at the two of them, her meaning perfectly clear, the gun in her hand more than enough encouragement to obey despite Ami's awareness that it was fake. 

Still, she simply didn't feel brave enough to take off the last scraps of her clothing in front of these girls until Usagi made the first move. The normally lively blonde girl was fast and efficient even in her feigned misery, quickly unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms, slipping out of her panties and dropping both to the floor to join Rei's underwear in a messy pile, covering herself with her arms for but a moment before remembering that it was not allowed and dropping them to her sides.

Ami could have stared at her glorious form all night, but when Usagi's crystal blue eyes found hers, she knew that it was her turn.

Her movements were slower, her fingers more clumsy and cautious, but they seemed willing to allow her the time she needed, all four of the other girls watching her with understanding as much as expectation. It was _all right_ if she didn't want to do this, she understood without a single word spoken, it was _fine_ if she had second thoughts and backed out, but Ami didn't want to, now least of all, her fingers finally fumbling loose the clasp of her pale blue bra and releasing her modest breasts from their lacy confinement, flinching as her perked pink nipples met the air. Before the eyes of her roommate and her strange new friends, she slipped her panties down her thighs, laying bare the crotch she had nervously shaved in anticipation, the low wolf whistle from Minako reassuring her that it didn't make her look silly. Then, finally naked, she dropped her underwear into the pile and stood there, blushing furiously, allowing them all to look upon her as they pleased, from head to toe, every inch of flesh offered to them.

" _Nice_."

To Ami's surprise, it was Usagi who had spoken, her eyebrows lifted in appreciation as she greedily ogled the new territory that had opened to her, but while she might have forgotten that she was supposed to be in character, Minako clearly had not. A swift slap to the ass made the twintailed girl yelp, rounding upon the other blonde in mock anger, but all she found waiting for her were icy blue eyes glaring at her through a thick black mask, arms crossed over the front of a tight catsuit. "Shut it. I knew I was forgetting _something_ , and you've just reminded me."

Ami was thankful to no longer be the sole object of the group's attention, though she still caught Makoto and Rei and Usagi darting glances back at her naked body as Minako returned to the backpack she'd left on the floor, pawing through the contents. When she returned, it was with a second ball gag dangling from her fingers in silent threat, casually tossing a third to Makoto, who effortlessly snatched it out of the air. 

"I think I promised you the big one, didn't I?" Minako snatched Usagi backwards, pulling the naked girl back against her catsuited body, holding the thick red ball in front of the other girl's suddenly tightened lips. It was _definitely_ bigger than the one forced upon Rei, and Ami's jaw ached at the very thought of having that monster shoved into her own mouth...

Not that she had ever been gagged before in her life, but she didn't need to glance at Makoto edging closer to her, the smaller blue ball gag strung between her hands, to know that that was about to change.

Her roommate swooped in to capture her once again, one strong arm tightening around the smaller girl to compensate for being unable to use the other, her palm cupping the shiny rubber sphere and bringing it up to Ami's waiting lips. The straps dangled against Ami's chin, the ball prodding gently, but demanding nothing, seeking her permission rather than entering her mouth by force, but Ami required little encouragement. Apprehensive, but intensely curious, she parted her lips and allowed Makoto to slide the ball home between her teeth, its rubbery bulk filling Ami's mouth uncomfortably, but not painfully, stretched lips curling around the shiny blue intruder as Makoto strapped it in place behind her head. 

It felt weird, more so when she tried and failed to talk, the pitiful mumble accomplishing little but urging saliva to seep beneath the ball, threatening to spill over her lower lip and down her chin. She flushed, glancing at Rei, understanding now how she had failed to control her own drooling, and Ami could not help but wonder if she looked the same as the other girl did, embarrassed and subdued and a little absurd with a colorful ball poking from between her lips, straps bound around her cheeks like a bridle.

It was uncomfortable, deeply humiliating, but she didn't dislike it.

Minako was not nearly so gentle. "Come _on_ , open your mouth," she hissed into Usagi's ear, pressing the huge rubber ball against her lips with one hand, reaching around to pin her nose shut with the other. It didn't take long for Usagi to run out of air, and Minako did not miss her chance, shoving the ball into her prisoner's mouth to stifle her yelp of shock, buckling the straps so tight that they dug into the corners of her forcibly opened mouth, bringing stinging tears to her wide blue eyes. "That should shut you up, bitch," Minako gloated over Usagi's muffled pleas, her hand cupping the twintailed girl's butt and squeezing. "Now you're mine."

The words had been spoken to Usagi, but naked, gagged and completely vulnerable, Ami and Rei knew that they were meant for them, too.

~ ~ ~

It was because it was her first time that Minako let Ami have the bed.

In fact, she insisted on it, forcing her down onto the mattress at gunpoint, straddling her naked body and pinning her in place, holding her down as Makoto gathered up the handcuffs. There were two pairs this time, one for each of Ami's wrists, the two masked girls working in together to spread her arms up to the bedposts and cuff them, shackling her to the bed beneath them. Their catsuited bodies warm and soft against hers, sending impure thoughts racing through her head and feelings through her body, surging like a tidal wave.

Minako was the one who looked upon her with the hunger of a starved, feral animal, but it was Makoto who took charge of Ami the moment she was cuffed down, urging Minako off of her, a demand that the blonde girl assented to with a reluctant whine. Masked though she was, Makoto's expression said everything; tonight might be Minako's turn in the heated games they shared, but tonight Ami would be with Makoto.

She might have grumbled, but as Minako eased herself off of Ami and slid back to her feet, she didn't seem too put out to receive her marching orders. No, she still had Usagi, and Rei, bot girls still bare and still gagged as Ami was, huddled together in the corner of the room, seeking comfort from one another's embrace. They flinched away as Minako approached them, but there was nowhere for them to go, and-

Whatever happened next was lost to Ami's sight, blotted out by the tall, lean shape of her roommate looming above her, casting her into shadow. Makoto's tall, lean body descended upon her with grim intent, the older girl settling atop her body as Minako had, straddling her waist, pressing Ami down into the sheets with her weight. She utterly dominated Ami's space, physically and mentally, all thoughts of Minako and Rei and Usagi flying from the blue-haired girl's head as Makoto traced her gloved fingertip against her breastbone, up and down, gently teasing her restrained roommate, riding her ragged breaths. Sparks of desire ran riot through her chest, her core, and there was no missing the heat burning between Makoto's opened thighs as it warmed Ami's belly through the catsuit, betraying the brunette's own wants without her needing to speak a single word. 

Trapped beneath her roommate's larger, stronger form, caged between the tight firmness of the athletic legs rubbing against her sides, her arms spread wide and cuffed down and her body completely exposed to those hungry green eyes, Ami had never felt more cornered, more dreadfully powerless, and there was no doubt in her mind now; the spike in her simmering arousal was no coincidence. Being tied down, intimidated, _forced_... this was what she wanted. Needed. _Fuck_ , did she need it need Makoto's rough, powerful touch, but Makoto denied her, still rubbing up and down Ami's breastbone, never quite finding her breasts or straying too low or too high, taking her time with Ami despite her own obvious wants.

"I can't believe you're so eager for this..." Makoto whispered, leaning in close to Ami, her hot breath dancing against her prisoner's gagged face through the balaclava obscuring her own, and Ami was no longer sure if it was the callous intruder speaking or her kind, gentle roommate, finally exposing the hidden layers of the quiet girl she had lived with for months. "I wonder what I'll feel if I _touch_ you..."

Makoto shifted, rising back up off of Ami's restrained body, her hand at long last trailing down Ami's chest and over her stomach, offering her plenty of time to object before it sank between her legs. There was no protest on Ami's gagged lips, though, all of the girl's trepidation swallowed up by the consuming heat of her aching need, the only sound she made a breathless, whining gasp as fingers slipped between her thighs and found her soaking wet.

"Just as I thought."

Makoto's hand rose up from the depths, two fingers of her black leather glove sheathed in glistening fluid, held aloft for Ami to see, those emerald eyes burning just beyond. Fresh pinkness surged into Ami's cheeks beneath the straps of her gag, but she didn't look away, couldn't, entranced as much as embarrassed as that hand dropped back to Ami's stomach and wiped her warm slick against her naked skin. As Makoto stripped off one glove, then the other, carefully placing both upon Usagi's bedside table with her now bare hands.

As she reached up and stripped her mask over her head, revealing the face of her beautiful roommate, blushing as hot as hers.

They held each others' eyes for a moment that seemed to linger forever, Ami feeling as if she were seeing Makoto for the very first time, Makoto searching Ami's gaze for hints of discomfort or fear but finding no such thing within. For an eternal instant they were lost in each other, not prisoner and captor but two women exposed inside and out, all else forgotten, the wicked laughter of Minako and the muffled protests of Usagi and Rei nothing but a blur of unimportant background noise.

"As far as first dates go," Makoto breathed, leaning forward to dust hot breath against Ami's throat, "I think this one's going okay."

Was _that_ what this was? A _date?_ Ami hadn't been thinking of their little game tonight as any such thing, and a week after Makoto had confessed her feelings, she was still far from settled on her own... but the idea of this being their version of a date, strange and perverse as it was, appealed to Ami more than she would readily admit. 

"You ready to get started?" There was still caution in Makoto's eyes as she hovered over Ami; despite her desires, she was keeping a tight leash on them, and maybe she wouldn't release it tonight. Ami was grateful for her roommate's self-restraint; as much as the scenario they'd woven between the five of them tonight stoked a flame within her that burned hotter by the second, her body practically begging Makoto to fuck her into the mattress, this was still unfamiliar ground for Ami. She wasn't used to being cuffed or gagged or even naked in front of another person, let alone four. No, they needed to take it slow, no matter how much a feral part of her wanted Makoto to have her way from now until the sun rose.

That didn't stop her from nodding, trusting Makoto as much as she _wanted_ her.

"Good girl," Makoto purred, relieved as much as pleased. It wasn't the first time she had said those words to Ami tonight, but this time they made the blue-haired girl shiver in delight, a fact that Makoto didn't miss even if Ami herself didn't realize that she was doing it. 

This time there was no mask to conceal Makoto's triumphant smile, and she let it shine bright as she reached behind her back for the zipper of her catsuit and hastily pulled it down, as she stripped herself out of the tight-fitting covering right before Ami's eyes. She paused only to slide off her boots and toss them aside, tugging her arms from the clinging sleeves and working the front of the suit down her body, revealing that she had been wearing nothing beneath, baring herself completely in front of Ami.

Even had there been anywhere else for the restrained girl to look, she would not have been able to tear her eyes away.

Straddling her once more, skin to skin, warmth to warmth, Makoto leaned forward and slipped her hands between Ami's head and the pillow below, unbuckling the strap of her gag, drawing the saliva-slick ball out of Ami's mouth, teasingly dangling it above her head for a moment before spiriting it away to the bedside table.

"Time to put that mouth of yours to use."

Not quite noticing the silence that fell upon the room at that statement, nor realizing that the eyes of the three other girls in the room were all fixed upon the two of them, Makoto slid her way up Ami's helpless body, thighs edging up over stomach and breasts and shoulders, all the way up to her flushed, anxious face.

Bringing her soaking pussy into position right over Ami's mouth, barely an inch away from her lips, hot and wet and needy.

The scent of her was overwhelming now, and Ami breathed deep of it without even thinking about it, inhaling the raw, primal smell of her, staring up at the looming source of it in apprehension and desire.

She was supposed to use her mouth on it. On Makoto. 

Virginal as she was, oral sex was something she had never attempted before, and while Ami knew how it all worked in _theory_ , putting it into practice for the first time would have been daunting for the shy young woman even had she not been handcuffed to the bed beneath an outrageously attractive roommate she desperately wanted to impress. She knew that she was going to be clumsy, unsatisfying, and she wanted to be so much more, not just for Makoto but so they would see value in keeping her here, letting her be a part of the filthy games they seemingly indulged in on a regular basis.

After tonight, it would kill her to be sitting in her room studying every week knowing that Makoto and her friends were having fun like this without her.

Unbeknownst to Ami, Makoto would have never dreamed of allowing that to happen. No, Ami _belonged_ here, with them, and she knew that the others already felt the same, watching Ami fall into her role like a puzzle piece made to fit. Minako had said as much while they were out of the room together, and if Usagi and Rei hadn't liked her, hadn't wanted her here, Makoto would have known it without them needing to say a word.

No, this was perfect. Five was a good number, and Makoto wouldn't have traded any of them for anything.

With one final look down upon her blue-haired partner, searching her expression and finding her willing, Makoto settled down onto her face, her fingers snatching around the bars of the bed's metal headboard as the warm, wanting flesh of her sex kissed Ami's waiting lips. A moan burst through her lips before she knew it was coming, but even beneath her spike of arousal she was aware enough to put the burden of her weight more on the frame of the bed than on Ami, to be sure that she could breathe down there, to keep an ear out for genuine pleas for her to stop.

None came.

Ami's lips and tongue were just as awkward as the poor girl had feared, but she applied herself to her task with an eagerness that made up for her inexperience, the unfamiliar taste of Makoto's pussy only making her briefly hesitate before curiosity made her lap at it anew, exploring the outer folds with her tongue. She was slow at first, analyzing as a rigorous student should, carefully testing which places and which motions seemed to please Makoto the most, letting gasps and whimpers be her guide. Embarrassment all but forgotten as her world shrank to the gap between her roommate's thighs, she found joy in learning this new subject, in experimenting and understanding, coming up for breath only when she could no longer stand to go without.

Her face was soaked with Makoto's juices, spreading a sticky mess across her lips and cheeks and chin, but Ami didn't care. She already felt dirty, filthy, but here with Makoto and her friends, it simply didn't seem to matter. 

It was partly the closeness of Makoto's firm, tight legs against the sides of her head and partly the licking, lapping dance of her tongue against her roommate's slit that caused Ami to miss the exchange of soft whispers above, to fail to notice Minako there above her, her mask flipped up, conspiring.

No, Ami sensed nothing but Makoto, her taste, her scent, her warmth and her moans and her sighs, losing herself in the beautiful rhythm she had discovered, giving her lover all that she had...

Until the bed shifted beneath her legs, and rough hands spread her thighs apart, baring her own nethers to the world.

"Don't stop," Makoto urged her in a voice almost too husky and cracked to be her own, and Ami didn't, not even when she felt hot breath clouded against the inside of her thigh, against the damp folds that lay between, warning her of what was next to come. She froze only for a moment as lips - she knew not whose - found her opening, a flash of pure panic giving way to nervous tolerance as a warm, wet tongue stroked against Ami's outer folds, her return to her sticky work between Makoto's legs a sign of her acceptance. 

Nobody had ever touched her like this before, and she didn't even know who it _was_. 

~ ~ ~

Even with Minako's replica gun pressing against the bare skin of her dainty ass, it was difficult for Usagi not to smile between Ami's thighs.

Still naked, her gag hanging loose around her neck and her hands locked behind her back with the third set of cuffs, she had been given little choice in the matter, hauled up onto the bed by her long golden tresses and given whispered instructions that Minako expected obeyed, but it was just so hard for her to remain in character as a trembling victim when she was being given an opportunity like _this_. How often did she get to deflower an adorable little virgin like this? How often did she get to shove her tongue inside a straight-laced book nerd and make her writhe and sing?

Well, every week from now on, for that last part.

Even so, there was only one first time, and Usagi _almost_ felt bad for Makoto as she slid her tongue inside Ami's snatch, plundering her moistened depths for all that she could take. It seemed like _she_ should be the one down here, eating out the roommate she liked so much, but it was hard to feel too sorry for her when the brunette was gasping in delight atop Ami's mouth, her naked body arching, her head thrown back, breaths coming fast and hard. No, Makoto was doing just _fine_ for herself.

Not that Usagi had room to complain there, either. Not with Minako's fingers deep inside of her, working her with clever efficiency, steadily guiding her to a pleasurable edge that she knew she would not be let down from easily.

Ungloved and unmasked, Minako sat on the edge of the bed, grinning ferally as Usagi squirmed and bucked on her fingers, her other hand occasionally nudging her buttock with the muzzle of the imitation gun, just to keep her motivated. Not that she would _need_ motivation, Minako was very well aware; roleplay or no roleplay, she had seen the flash of glee in Usagi's eyes as she was hauled up onto the bed and ordered to get busy, and if Mina decided that she wanted her to _stop_ , she was going to have to drag her out by her feet.

No, it was Rei who had been given the most thankless task, kneeling on the floor between Minako's legs, her mouth as busy between the unbuttoned crotch of her catsuit there as Ami's or Usagi's. It had been Minako's pleasure to put her there, forcing her to tend her with her tongue for the second time this evening, the annoyance on the raven-haired girl's dirtied face only adding to the pleasure her mistress felt as Rei did the job she knew so well, her wet strokes firm and purposeful compared to Usagi's playfulness and Ami's uncertainty. It took a great force of will to keep her mind from wandering to visions of what it might be like to have Ami down there, all blushing shyness and sloppy eagerness...

But no, Rei was treat enough for now. She always was, the fury in her dark eyes the perfect spice no matter how many times they played these games, the rush of play-forcing her into submission making Minako feel halfway to orgasm before she was even touched. She'd bound Rei's hands behind her back with the first thing that had been convenient, her knotted bra serving as adequate restraints for the moment, but the most pleasing thing of all to the craftily cruel Minako was to ensure that the miko was the only one among the five denied any form of pleasure, left to suffer on the floor untouched in the knowledge that Minako, Usagi, Makoto, even Ami were soaring to carnal heights that she was only permitted to envy. It must have been driving her _insane_ , even if she was too proud to admit it.

Maybe, if she was feeling generous, she would see to Rei's needs later. As fun as it might be to send her home completely unsatisfied, Minako knew that she would pay dearly for it when Rei's week came around. Tonight Minako was calling the shots, but this chance would not come again for over a month now that Ami was involved...

Oh well. Adding Ami to their little group was more than worth the price of a five-week cycle.

That thought, _all_ thought dissolved in Minako's head as Rei's tongue flicked at her clit _just right_ , making her gasp out loud, but the sound was lost in a growing symphony of moans from Makoto, the older girl either _really_ enjoying herself or hamming it up for Ami's sake. Regardless, whatever the newest addition to their group was doing between Makoto's thighs, it was clearly working; faking her moans or not, she was clearly approaching the edge, her body rigid and flushed, her hands white-knuckled around the metal railing, but it was so hard for Minako to concentrate on someone else when Rei twirled her tongue like _that, oh-!_

~ ~ ~

Which of the quintet came first, none of them would quite be sure in the aftermath.

Well, it certainly wasn't Rei, still on the floor between Minako's legs with nobody attending her fiercely burning need, but it could have been Makoto, sprawled face-down across the bed and her handcuffed roommate, limp and panting in the shadow of the violent crash of pleasure that had fallen upon her. It could have been Usagi, curled up against Makoto's legs, thighs slick and smile contented, or it could have been Minako, laid out on her back, her legs still spread to display herself before her kneeling miko, the glow of orgasm bringing a goofy grin to her face. It could even have been Ami, still restrained, still beneath the woman who had dominated her, her face splashed with Makoto's cooling slick just as her crotch was damp with her own, lost in the haze of the pleasure she had been given, tranquil in the moments after the chaos of coupling.

It didn't really matter as they lay there, entwined in each others' bodies and the cuffs and chains that still restrained two of them, satisfied panting shifting into embarrassed, gleeful giggles. No, now that they were all naked and spent, the barriers between them broken down, noting seemed to matter but the joy of each others' company and the occasional lazy squeeze and fondle and the whispered promises of more, another night. Even achingly unsatisfied Rei could only sulk for so long when Minako pulled her up on the bed to join them, untying the clumsily knotted bra that bound her wrists but forbidding her from touching herself, bringing the five of them together in a hastily rearranged tangle of bodies.

It was too much to ask for them not to play with Ami, taking advantage of her spread, cuffed arms to acquaint themselves with her body, all pretense of intruders and prisoners dropped as the three unrestrained girls toyed with her breasts to their hearts' content. Makoto was gentle, Minako eager and Rei a little rough, but all three of them clearly enjoyed themselves toying with her, teasing gasps and whimpers from her sticky lips, and the moment Usagi's cuffs were removed she joined the fun as well, spreading Ami's legs apart and treating her to a second round of oral attention, this one aided by fingers and so luxuriously slow that she as writhing against her cuffs by the finish.

Then, finally, Minako gave her last command for the evening, ordering poor Rei to stand in the middle of the room, naked and blushing and needy. She freed Ami from her handcuffs and wrapped her in Usagi's blankets, passing her to Makoto who held her close, Usagi huddling along with the three of them as they settled in to watch the show together. Rei's face was aflame with humiliation, but when Minako told the raven-haired miko to touch herself she did it, taking a breast in one hand as the other slithered between her legs, stimulating her already sinfully wet pussy until her knees buckled and the breath flew from her lips.

Rei's moan was so blissfully wanton that it would haunt Ami's imagination, resounding in her head the next time she tended her own needs in the privacy of her bedroom, her panties around her ankles.

~ ~ ~

"So... what did you think?"

With Makoto and Minako taking a shower - _together_ , the latter had made a point of specifying - and Rei downstairs, collecting the clothes they had all left behind, Ami was left alone with Usagi, the bedroom around them suddenly calm and quiet around them, despite the tangled mess of damp, dirty sheets strewn all around them on the bed. Her knees curled up to her chest, disheveled blonde hair loosed from the clasps that had held it confined in those neat twintails, Usagi was watching her keenly, head tilted just so, unusually thoughtful.

What _had_ she thought? Ami had to admit that from the moment Makoto straddled her, she had done precious little thinking, allowing instinct and want to take her over, and now that it was done and she was no longer cuffed to the bed, her brain had a lot of catching up to do. She had done a lot. _They_ had done a lot. She'd experienced new sensations, new feelings, allowed them to break through her inhibitions as if they had never been there at all. The room had fallen silent but her head was still awhirl with a wild kaleidoscope of emotion, her body still cooling down and faintly aching as the rush subsided...

Yet even as her shy, reserved nature reasserted itself, she found that she regretted nothing.

"I... had a good time." Lifting herself from the sheets to sit awkwardly at the edge of the bed, Ami couldn't quite bring herself to look at Usagi, keenly aware of her own nudity once more, the complete lack of clothing no longer feeling as blissfully natural as it had in the mess of bodies that the five women had become. She glanced at her discarded underwear, half-buried beneath catsuits and masks and Usagi's own panties and bra, but no, before she dressed herself she was going to need a shower of her own, and it didn't seem like Makoto and Minako were going to be finished anytime soon.

"I'm really happy you said that." Usagi was not so self-conscious as Ami, sliding over to join her at the edge of the bed, well aware that she had nothing left to hide, at least physically. Ami had seen it all, and she was so used to casual nudity with the others now that the idea of getting dressed was more an inconvenience to the perky blonde than anything. She did, at least, manage to keep her hands off Ami for the moment, despite how dearly she would have loved to grab her and push her down between her thighs, where she could return the treatment Usagi had bestowed upon her. "I mean, can you imagine? If you said 'no, having kinky roleplay sex with four beautiful women really sucked', I'd have to throw you out on your cute little butt!"

A wry grin cracked Ami's thoughtful facade.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised we made it out of the living room." Usagi might not have been too concerned about getting dressed right now, but she did make a special effort to hunt down her missing hair clasps, digging one out of the sheets and collecting one from the floor, devoting herself to gathering her long mess of lustrous blonde hair back into twintails that would not be quite as neat and tidy anymore. "I didn't know Mina could take things that slow. She must have really restrained herself this time."

Ami could only gape at her. "That was _slow_?!"

"For Mina? Yes." Nudging the bedroom door open with her bare foot, dressed in nothing but the underwear she had taken back from the floor, Rei stepped back into the bedroom with her arms full of the clothing they'd shed earlier, darting a glance over her shoulder before bumping the door halfway closed again with her elbow. "I love her, but she can get out of control sometimes. She's pretty mean under that sparkly exterior."

"You're just saying that because she loves bullying you," Usagi murmured through a face-full of blonde hair. "Like we've forgotten your birthday."

Rei's eyes narrowed, and she dumped the collection of clothing onto the floor near the rest, crossing her arms over her chest in defense. "There's no need to get into that."

"Into you getting fucked all night long in your miko getup?" Usagi gleefully ignored Rei's silent warning, the dark-haired girl's choking splutter making her grin all the wider. "I thought that was a fun memory? But I guess I remember it a _little_ differently than you would, since you spent the whole night tied up and blindfolded-"

" _Will you shut up?!_ " Scarlet-faced, half from mortification and half from anger, Rei snatched up a pair of panties from the heap on the floor and hurled them at Usagi's head, her target too blinded by her own hair to react in time. 

Usagi jerked back with an outraged squeal, tearing the offending underwear off of her face - Ami's lacy blue underthings, the blue-haired girl noticed in embarrassment, not Usagi's own white ones - allowing her hair to fall back to her cheek wild and loose as she jumped to her feet in mock offense. "You just remember whose turn it is next week, missy! I might not be Minako, but I can be plenty mean when I want to!"

"So can I," Rei retaliated, and Ami could have sworn that she saw Usagi flinch.

~ ~ ~

By the time Makoto and Minako had returned and Ami and Rei had taken their own turns in the shower - alone, despite Usagi's clear intentions to the contrary - the evidence of their frolic had been cleared away, not a mask or a gag in sight. With Usagi's room as tidy as it was ever going to get, the five girls assembled in the living room where it all began, fully dressed, clean and refreshed but for their host, who seemed completely unbothered by remaining in her underwear, juices still cool against her thighs, reeking of sex. Perhaps it was because she was the only one who didn't need to leave to be home, but it still rankled with neat and tidy Ami, and she consciously bit her tongue as she stood by the door with the others, positioning herself mostly behind Makoto without even thinking about it.

"Oh, and Ami, you can leave some stuff here in the guest room if you want to. Everyone else does." Oblivious to Ami's concealed irritation, Usagi leaned forward to peer at her, her hands innocently clasped behind her back. "You know, a change of clothes... bathroom stuff so you can stay the night sometimes..."

"I _think_ we can have that discussion another time," Makoto interrupted firmly, holding up her palm. "I'm pretty sure Ami has enough to think about for one night. We should probably get her home..."

"Don't forget, you're with me tonight!" Minako chimed in, her car keys dangling from a finger. "But Ami doesn't mind riding up in front with me again, right? Or is Makoto going to keep hogging her for herself?"

"I'm not hogging her!"

"Right, not all of her, just her mouth?"

"You seemed happy enough with _my_ mouth a few min- OW!"

Minako darted away with a wicked grin, defying Makoto's attempt to swat at her in vengeance for her slapped ass, but the brunette was not about to let the little minx get away with her crime so easily. She was darting after Minako in a flash, pursuing her as the blonde tried to put the couch between them, and Usagi wasn't about to let such entertainment go to waste, shamelessly egging them on as if she expected their tussle to end on the floor in a mess of shed clothes and forceful kisses.

Ami didn't find it too hard to believe.

"How do they still have so much energy...?" Leaning back against the wall as if she might fall over without its support, Rei buried her face in her palms, midnight hair spilling over her fingers. She breathed a heavy sigh into her hands, but her exasperation was only half-genuine, as revealed by the tiny smile she gave Ami as she let her fingers slip away. "Hey. You want to wait outside?"

In dire need of a few moments' peace, Ami gave her a grateful nod, and the two of them slipped outside into the night, closing the door on Minako's squeals.

~ ~ ~

"I'm glad you're with us."

They were hidden away from the world here in Usagi's front yard, concealed from the street by the wall of towering hedges encircling the house and its surrounds, darkness filling their little pocket of the world, so peaceful that Ami had almost forgotten that Rei was here with her. The two girls had found a seat on a large, flat rock in the garden, melting into the moment of calm as they waited for the others to join them.

More surprising than the fact that Rei had spoken was what she had chosen to say, and there was a pleasant warmth in Ami's heart as she turned to the miko, a smile playing across her face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rei nodded solemnly, that little smile of her flaring briefly in return. "It's not that I dislike the others, not at all... but sometimes it feels like I'm on a different wavelength than them. Times like this. I suppose it's nice to not feel quite so alone." A shadow passed across her face, but it was quickly gone, and she seemed to relax somewhat, though she never allowed her dignified posture to sag. A shrine maiden, indeed. "And I do like you. You seem really nice, and honest, and you're prepared to open yourself up to new experiences even though you're nervous. You're going to be fun, I think."

Ami's mouth dropped open.

"What? You thought liking you meant I was going to go easy on you?" There was a devilish gleam in Rei's eyes that Ami didn't miss, even in the dark, more wicked than she had ever seen in the eyes of Makoto or Usagi or even sly, dangerous Minako. "My turn to run the show comes around in... oh, two weeks? Usagi has next week, but after that... you're all mine."

If Makoto and Minako hadn't chosen that moment to open the door, the golden rectangle of light from within spreading across the yard and illuminating the two of them and their oddly comfortable rock, Ami had no idea what she would have said to that.

It played on her mind as they said their goodbyes, as Usagi waved them off and Rei climbed alone into her little car, waiting for Minako to pull out. It haunted her as Mina drove them home, teasing Ami and Makoto the entire way, and as she dropped the two of them off at their apartment building, whispering promises of the next time she got to take charge of them. Rei's words even followed her as Makoto let them into the apartment they shared, and they filled her thoughts that night as she lay alone in bed, letting her memories and dreams run wild as her hand snaked between her legs.

When that same hand found Makoto's days later, on a movie night the two of them had randomly decided to share, Rei was the furthest person from Ami's mind.


	7. Scenes from Earth

When Usagi took command of the girls' shared evening, the others became playthings for her amusement.

Clothes were forbidden from the moment they stepped in the door that night, the black leather cuffs around their wrists and ankles and the matching collars about their throats just tight enough to remind them of their places at all times. That night there were no masks, no guns, but there was no doubt as to who was in command all the same; their queen lounged before them on her marginally tidier bed, just as brazenly nude, handing down her commands to subjects expected to obey her every whim.

Obey they did, without question, even when her commands sent hearts to fluttering and pulses to racing. Makoto did not hesitate to crawl between Usagi's legs and offer her tongue for duty, shamelessly displaying her hindquarters for the others as she lapped and kissed and sucked. It was not as if they could _refuse_ to look, either, no, not when Usagi ordered them to come up close in turn, Rei first, then Minako and finally Ami, ensuring each and every one of them was closely acquainted with Makoto's ass and her dampening slit, unspoken promises encouraging her to work faster for her reward.

Makoto _did_ work fast, and soon she was rewarded with a face full of her queen's powerful orgasm, but the moment Usagi's pleasure subsided at last and she had picked herself up off the covers of her bed where she had fallen in a slump, she commanded Makoto to return to the group and for Minako to take her place on her knees. Where her sexual appetite came from Ami could only guess at, but soon she was watching one blonde service the other, Usagi's hands sifting through Minako's lustrous locks and holding her pinned between her thighs, enjoying her friend's clever tongue with flushed face and short breath and piercing blue eyes locked upon the other three girls.

They would not stand idle forever, for while even Minako pleasured her queen with her tongue and lips and breath, Usagi desired further entertainment. With a ragged, trembling voice she ordered her three remaining servants to put on a show to her liking, her impish commands guiding their every kiss and caress, her encouragements becoming more and more vague as Minako guided her closer to her apex. By the time a second orgasm overpowered their queen's writhing body the only command she could think of to speak was _fuck her_ , and though it was the vaguest of them all, her servants still managed to figure it out.

Ami could barely walk by the time Usagi determined that it was _her_ turn between the royal thighs, but the next few minutes were spent upon her knees.

Lost in the task of pleasing her queen for the evening, working hard to make up for her comparative lack of experience, Ami had no room left in her mind for whatever events were unfolding behind her, but when she finally turned back to face Makoto and Minako and Rei, her face warm with embarrassment and nectar, the tangle of bodies she beheld painted a vivid picture of what she had missed.

When Rei was called to take Ami's place, extricating herself from Makoto's fingers and Makoto's kisses, their queen deigned to toss the blue-haired girl a toy to play with for her amusement. The dildo was large and garishly pink, but not so pink as Ami's face when Usagi commanded her to service it with her mouth, and offered her helpful hints when she stammered that she didn't know how. She would need to learn, her golden monarch explained, watching Ami clumsily suck and sheathe the toy between her lips, for the next time it came out to play, it would be holstered around Usagi's hips, and Ami would very much prefer then that it be wet.

But that was not for tonight, no, tonight the purpose of this act was simply to enjoy Ami's embarrassment like a fine wine, and to this end she invited Makoto and Minako to her feet, making them kneel and bidding them watch, the extra eyes on the shy girl making her redden even deeper. It was deeply humiliating, but even then Ami didn't stop, nor even slow, desperate to please not just Usagi but all of them, and maybe, just maybe enjoying herself more than she would let herself admit. It was as if her inhibitions were falling away like chains, and the irony was not lost on her.

Only once did she take the dildo too deep, choking and spluttering around its silicone length, but she waved off Makoto's concern and continued, blinking the beginnings of tears from her eyes. She didn't hesitate, not even when Rei turned to watch as she wiped her own mouth clean, continuing with her sordid work until Usagi was finally satisfied with her performance and took the toy back with a promise that she'd see it again.

Perhaps she would, but that too was for another night. None of them made their way home that evening, the morning finding them together as one, Usagi's bed somehow providing room for them all.

~ ~ ~

Rei loved rope.

Her house was small and beautifully traditional, isolated from the city by forest and by lake, and the methods of restraint she employed upon the tatami matted floors within were just as traditional and humble. Few would ever call them simple, however, for the patterns she wove around the bodies of her guests that night were intricate and complex and precise, the knots fierce and clever, the thin red ropes deceptively soft yet tied tight enough to dig into skin that she _insisted_ be bared for the occasion.

Though Minako had claimed that she would be able to wriggle free easily, the ropes proved more than adequate to confine the blonde minx. Perhaps that was because Rei had saved her worst for her, possibly in reply to her bragging, possibly just because she felt like making Minako suffer that night, the sadistic glint in her eyes as she wrapped her ropes around her suggesting that it might be the latter. 

Minako sat awkwardly bent now, her arms bound flat against her back, her upper body wrapped in coil after coil of rope and bent down toward legs crossed beneath her. Rope leashed her neck to her ankles, keeping her folded in on herself, her head bowed and her long blonde hair veiling her face as she struggled just to take in air. With her body constricted so it was more difficult for her to breathe, and even without a gag in her mouth Minako was strangely silent, the only sounds that she made beyond inhaling and exhaling the occasional creak of rope as she fought her restraints and lost, again and again.

The harsh _ebi_ tie was just for Minako, Rei reassured the others, but if she went easy on the rest of them, it was not by much. 

Usagi was the dark-haired girl's second victim, and Makoto the third, each of them made to strip bare in turn, each of them offering themselves to bed tightly bound while Ami looked on in fascination. Rei's hands were clever and sure, every tensing and twining of rope against skin carefully calculated and measured, but she took special care to ensure that Ami could see what she was doing, that she could follow the way that Rei manipulated the soft red cords to confine and to frame the bodies they ensnared. To trap arms and pin legs, to lift and squeeze breasts, to snake between thighs and constrict between folds, tied not just to imprison but to torment and arouse. It was elegant yet brutal, but both Usagi and Makoto accepted it without complaint, silent even before Rei saw fit to silence them with their own underwear, a new layer of rope tied between their teeth to keep them stuffed within.

Then, after finally deigning to loosen Minako's bindings just a little, Rei decreed that it was Ami's turn to feel the bite of her ropes. 

Ami's hands were shaking as she undressed herself, stripping right down to her skin. Placing herself in the care of Rei, with her cold, clinical expertise and the sadistic edge she usually kept buried, was a very different prospect to submitting before Makoto or Minako with their mental games, or Usagi and her eagerness for sex. She hadn't even _seen_ Rei touch any of them in a sexual way tonight beyond what was necessary for her rope-work, and while the other three girls were clearly caught in various degrees of flush-faced arousal, the ropes rubbing against their bodies in cunningly deliberate ways, Rei seemed completely disinterested in offering them any relief beyond what they could take for themselves.

No, Rei's demands were less lustful, less psychological, but far more physically strenuous. This was more than just handcuffs and a gag, and whether the others were enjoying themselves or not, even Usagi and Makoto still looked to be in considerable discomfort. Their arms were sharply bent, their backs arched and chests forced out, and the ropes were tight enough to dig into their skin despite their softness, leaving Ami barely able to imagine how it must feel strung tight between their legs...

It didn't stop her from wanting to feel it for herself.

She had borne witness to what Rei demanded of her submissives, and she folded her arms flat behind her back without being asked, offering no resistance when Rei began to circle them with coils of the gentle red rope that she seemed to own an infinite supply of. She breathed a shaking sigh as crimson cord traveled around her upper body, sliding beneath her bare breasts and crossing over to capture them between, binding her arms to her body so tightly that movement was punished with grinding pressure. There was not a word of complaint on her lips as a belt was woven about her waist and more rope was taken between her legs, scything deep enough to make her moan, and she was soaking wet by the time her legs were tied at ankle and knee, bound so tightly together that Rei bore her down to her knees before she could sway and fall.

She was vulnerable, completely, but at the same time she had rarely felt more secure and safe, and she leaned back into Rei's arms as the dark-haired girl embraced her from behind, letting her fear flow out of her in a long, peaceful breath. The eyes of Makoto and Usagi bit as deeply into her skin as the ropes did, the two girls watching her closely as much to admire her rope-wrapped body as to check on her well-being, but there was nothing for them to worry about beyond their own increasing discomfort. Ami felt strangely at peace, tranquil, so much so that she didn't resist when her panties were pushed into her mouth and tied there with a silken scarf, when she was pushed down to the mat on her side and left there to struggle and suffer, luxuriating in the feeling of oppressive tightness that rendered her so utterly helpless. 

She had expected to be touched, fondled, cruelly driven to orgasm, but when Rei was finally done with the four of them she withdrew, gliding to the wall to turn the thermostat up to its maximum, retreating then to the cushion on the floor at the far end of the room. She watched them then as the heat steadily rose in the confined room, her dark eyes afire with satisfaction and something savage and unknowable as they struggled and squirmed, sighed and moaned, their skin flushing in the increasingly stifling heat, slickening with sweat. _This_ was what she had wanted from them - the beauty she found in their hardship, the rush that came with holding total power over their every move, every sensation they endured.

That was not to say that Rei didn't understand that her friends had needs. When she at last decided to set them free they would find ice water and a comforting embrace waiting for them, and private time in the bathroom to ease their bodies' other demands.

Rei already had what she wanted, and the day would come when she would have it again.

~ ~ ~

While Rei had been almost entirely traditional in the way she bound her friends, Makoto liked to take things to the opposite extreme.

Inspired by Rei before her, she decided that she would invite the others to the apartment she shared with Ami for the evening, rather than to convene at Usagi's house as had previously been the norm. Now that there was no need to keep secrets from her roommate it seemed silly to waste the opportunity for a change of setting, although she made sure to raid Usagi's special room in the days before their gathering, just to be sure that she had all that she needed.

She needed a _lot_ , Ami would discover when Makoto returned to the apartment earlier that week with a large box in hand, Usagi trailing behind her with another. Not merely coils of rope, as Rei had used to such great effect; Makoto liked to go heavy on the kink gear, Usagi informed her as she set her box down and stretched, although a warning stare from the brunette forestalled any further spoiling of her intentions.

At least, until late afternoon on the day of their playtime.

The others were not due to arrive at the apartment for over an hour, but Makoto had caught Ami glancing curiously at the boxes now stacked in the corner of the living room all day, and coming back from the bathroom to find Ami peeking inside the lid of the topmost one was the final straw. With her chin lifted and her eyes ablaze she barked Ami's name, reveling in the way her roommate flinched and stiffened, rising back to her feet with a guilty look on her pretty face. She'd been caught in the act, and when Makoto demanded that she strip naked on the spot, Ami did not dare to hesitate.

The poor girl was barely recognizable by the time Usagi and Rei and Minako arrived later that evening, her face and bright blue hair concealed beneath the tight latex hood that covered her head down to her neck, clinging like glue. Thick black leather straps crisscrossed her body, binding her arms together behind her back and trapping her calves against her thighs, buckled too securely for Ami to wriggle her way out of, and she had clearly given up by now, kneeling on the living room floor, slumped against the side of the couch. As their guests filed into the room and stared in varying degrees of amazement, Makoto rubbed Ami's hooded head and stepped back to give them a look, standing proudly behind her and inviting them close with a crook of her finger.

It was her punishment for her lack of self-control, the brunette explained to them as Rei gently petted Ami's rubber-coated head, as Usagi scratched behind her flattened ears as if she were a dog, as Minako took her breast and squeezed had enough to make her squeal beneath her hood. That was what Makoto demanded above all else when the wants of a dominant claimed her, and she would have it, not just of Ami, but of them all.

It was cruel to leave Ami hooded as the others undressed themselves, but Makoto was not in a merciful mood, and the blue-haired girl was left with naught but imagination and memory to define the scene for her as clothing hit the floor, as the three were ordered to line up, stand up straight, hands behind their backs. She was not permitted to see which of the three had tried Makoto's patience just a little too far, moved just a little too slowly, and she had no idea who it was that had been chosen to suffer until Usagi's pained yelp tore through the apartment, twined with the violent slap of crop against skin.

She had seen the crop before, in the boxes Makoto had brought to the apartment, and in the seconds between her illicit peek and the moment Makoto had found her out, the sight of it had made her heart beat faster and heat flush through her body, not least between her thighs. Much like Rei and her cruel rope-work, the prospect of pain frightened Ami as much as it intrigued her, but it was her curious nature that won out, the need to know how it felt when Makoto wielded that crop, and though it chafed against her straight-laced nature, she flirted with the idea of showing her mistress a little more disobedience...

Perhaps being cooped up in this hood, unable to see, was driving her a little crazy.

Every time the crop struck flesh with a _thwack_ Ami flinched, recoiling as if she had been hit, but it was always Rei or Usagi or Minako who cried out in pain - most often Minako, she had observed, punishment for some crime that Ami was not permitted to learn of. Makoto saw little need to explain _anything_ to Ami, nor did she feel any need to punish her further, though being blind and restrained while she could be watching her friends enjoying themselves felt like more than penalty enough.

By the time Makoto _did_ see fit to draw the lip of the hood up over Ami's face, allowing the younger girl to take in air that didn't smell of rubber, the poor thing was so wound up that she very nearly begged Makoto to hit her just to see how it felt. Only the bare behinds of the other girls gave her pause, striped with red, the sight enough to make Ami hold her tongue until the crop was set aside and replaced by a studded leather paddle.

The brunette knelt upon the floor then, seizing Ami by the straps about her wrists and hauling her across her lap without warning, ordering Usagi and Minako and Rei to line up and bear witness over the sound of the blue-haired girl's panicked squeal. Ami had been a bad girl today, Makoto reminded them, the bumpy surface of the paddle scraping against her roommate's bared ass as she spoke, heralding the strokes that were to come. She had earned a punishment, Makoto declared as Ami flinched and shivered, her eyes closing voluntarily this time as flattened leather caressed her skin, and binding her tight and hooding her had been only the first half of it. When Makoto was in charge, discipline was enforced, and if Ami needed to learn that lesson the hard way, so be it.

The first strike was slow, soft, but Ami cried out nonetheless.

The second was harder, trying her limits, but the sound she made was softer, lost in the smack of leather against flesh.

The third was a genuine smack that made her squeal, her body tensing against Makoto's thighs as pink pain flowered across her ass, but she took it, and more, enduring every swat that descended until she could finally take no more.

The instant she gave three sequential grunts the punishment was over and she was wrapped in Makoto's strong arms, Usagi at her back to unbuckle the straps that still confined her, Rei and Minako gathering around to comfort her as her mind sank in the aftermath of their game. Her ass stung like wildfire, but she had absorbed more than she had thought possible, and next time, she was already telling herself, she would be able to take more.

She just required practice, and if she would need to be disobedient to acquire it sometimes, so be it.

~ ~ ~

When Ami's night to run the show finally arrived, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Rei had been right about her, back when she had admitted that she couldn't imagine Ami taking the dominant role. Rei could, of course, and so could Makoto and Usagi and Minako, but it simply didn't come naturally to Ami, and every time she tried to picture herself tying up her friends and giving them commands to follow, she simply found herself dreaming of being on her knees instead, of being spanked and teased and _fucked_...

No, Ami was no dominant, but she could still be in control of her experience that night.

Anything that she wanted was okay, they reassured her. All of them had different tastes, as Ami had learned through experience, Minako wicked and Usagi playful, Rei cruel and Makoto strict, and they were all accustomed to yielding to one another's wants. They would yield to hers, too, Makoto had told her as they discussed the topic days before. All that she needed to do was say the word, and they would make her desires a reality the best they could.

What she asked for, however, did make Makoto's eyebrows lift.

Ami had loved being bent across her roommate's knee, being bound in Rei's tight ropes and jumping to follow Usagi's every command, but it was that first night that her mind went back to when she was alone in her bed with her hand between her legs. Masks and guns and being _forced_ to degrade herself, being leered at and taunted and _touched_...

Sometimes she wished that they hadn't held back.

She confessed it all to Makoto, feeling absolutely filthy despite everything they had done together, but to her surprise her roommate was nothing but understanding, easing her anxiety with a squeeze of her hand and a kiss of her cheek. It wouldn't be the first time they had done something like that, she admitted; back before Ami had joined them, she and Usagi and Minako had done the same thing for Rei one night, and it had been enough fun for all of them that they would be willing to do it again for her. She was still worried about Ami getting hurt, but Ami assured her that she was tougher than she looked, that she had learned a lot through their evenings together, that she knew how to make it stop if she needed it to, and in the end Makoto accepted that she was ready.

The others were willing, she told Ami later. Enthusiastic, even. The four of them were already formulating a plan between themselves, though they had no intention of sharing it with Ami before the time arrived. She would just have to wait and guess and fret; there would be no sneak peeks this time.

Just as Ami wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go...


	8. From Beyond the Stars

"Um... you want me to wear _this_?"

The costume spread across the coffee table in the middle of Usagi's living room was hardly what Ami would have expected for a night like this. It looked like something that had fallen out of a heroine anime, and blue and white ensemble of ribbon-adorned top and perilously short ruffled skirt, long gloves and boots for her limbs, a little star choker and even a tiara, as if the whole outfit couldn't decide whether it was meant for a stage idol or a princess.

Was that a hint of what they had in mind for tonight?

"Yeah! See, it even matches your hair, right?" Minako couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she looked at Ami, impish blue eyes gleaming with intent. "And don't worry, it'll all fit. I made _sure_ of that."

Makoto coughed, looking uncomfortable.

It was just the three of them in Usagi's living room now, gathered around the costume on the table that had been presented for Ami's approval. Usagi herself had been downstairs with Rei since before the three of them had arrived, and 'getting ready' had been all that Makoto and Minako had been willing to say on the subject, concealing their secrets behind crossed arms and clever smiles.

"I have a _pretty_ good idea of your measurements by now," Minako added with a wink, shooting a meaningful glance at Makoto. "And Makoto let me into your closet when you weren't there so I could make sure I had it all right."

" _Minako!_ "

Makoto's flushing face - and Ami's, for that matter - didn't dampen the grin upon Minako's one bit. "What? I had _access_ to you all when I was getting yours made, but this one needed to be a secret!"

That made Ami pause, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten. "Yours...?"

"Oh, yeah. We all have costumes like that." Minako leaned down to the table, tracing the light blue ribbon at the front of the costume with fondness. "Different colors, though. Mine is more orange, Makoto's is green and pink... you get the idea. Maybe next week when it's my turn again, we can break them all out-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there," Makoto interrupted, all too glad to change the topic before Ami had time to dwell on Minako foraging through her underwear, taking notes all the while. "This is Ami's night. She deserves us all keeping our heads in the game."

Minako pouted, but she nodded in agreement as she straightened and tossed a wink at Ami. "I know, I know! Tonight is all about Ami getting ravished until she can't walk straight, right?"

Ami felt her chest grow tight, embarrassment and desire conspiring to burn her face pink.

"Somebody likes the sound of that." Makoto's smile wasn't as devilish as Minako's, gently teasing rather than fiendishly knowing, but there was still something predatory about it that made Ami shiver, as if her roommate had her pinned right where she wanted her. "This is your last chance to back out before we get started, sweetie. Are you sure about this?"

Of course backing out was tempting with her nerves afire from head to toe, but Ami had thought about this night - dreamed about it - for a long time now, and she wasn't about to let it go to waste. She had run this though her head more times than she could count, analyzed it from every angle that her clever brain could conceive of, and as confronting as the initial idea seemed to her, she was certain that this was what she wanted. If it became too much for her, she knew how to make it stop.

She took a deep breath, and she nodded, resolute.

"Alright then!" With an excited clap of her hands, Minako spun on her heel and made for the door, long blonde hair wihrling after her as she skipped across to the hallway. The stairs to the basement awaited; Ami knew where they were, though she had yet to venture down there. "We'll leave you to it."

Makoto was close behind her, though her eyes found Ami's once more before she passed through the door, reassuring herself as much as Ami. "You should get changed, and come down when you're ready to get started. Don't rush, because Minako and I need to get ready too." Her smile changed then, sharpened. "When you walk down those stairs, it's showtime, so be prepared."

"Oh, and that costume comes with underwear, too." Minako peeked her head back around the corner. "Make sure you wear it so we're not tearing off your good panties, okay?"

Ami tried to answer as the two girls left her, but only air left her lips.

~ ~ ~

The costume did fit her perfectly, just as they had said.

It felt strange to be wearing such frivolously pretty clothes, tiara upon her brow and choker about her neck, ribbons draping from her waist and her chest, gloves and boots fit tight against her skin. She almost felt like somebody _else_ , or a different side of herself, at least, lighter in body and spirit both, and she stared down at herself in wonder as she adjusted to the feel of the silken bodice and the tiny skirt, her fingers flexing beneath the soft white sheaths.

If she was supposed to be a heroine, what was she going to find downstairs?

She stayed where she was as the minutes dragged by, telling herself that she was giving Makoto and Minako more time to prepare and not merely trying to calm her fluttering heart, but eventually her hesitation gave way, and her bright blue boots began to step across the living room. She was unused to the high heels, her first few steps halting and awkward, but by the time she was in the hallway she was walking with a little more confidence, finding her way past the staircase that led to the upper floor, seeking out the door at the very end of the passage...

Her hand found the knob, and after one long breath, two, three, she seized it tight and turned.

Beyond waited only darkness, the wooden staircase leading her into the void, but the light from the hallway granted her enough illumination to find the light switch on the wall to her left. A bulb fizzled to life with a click of the switch, dispelling the dark before her, but it was dimmer than she would have liked, giving her enough light for her to find her way down the steps without falling, one hand on the railing, if not to see far into the gloom. Over half of the basement was still shrouded in darkness, though she would have expected all to be revealed to her. 

Had they arranged this? Installed a dim bulb on purpose? It sounded like something that Usagi or Minako might do. Her chest almost painfully tight, she descended to the bottom of the stairs and peered into the curtain of blackness, her wide blue eyes slowly adjusting...

To find a figure standing there, their shape barely visible in the wan light.

It wasn't Makoto, Ami could tell that much by her frame, but exactly which of the other girls it was proved impossible to discern. She was still and silent, her body clad in what appeared to be tight black leather, her outfit almost an antithesis of Ami's, gloves and boots and tiny skirt despite the lack of ruffles or ribbons. Her hair was not blonde nor black nor brown but a garish shade of fuchsia, bangs hanging low over a face ominously bowed, streaming down shoulders and back like a bright, vivid river. A wig, surely, but that information did not help Ami ascertain her identity.

Not did it make breath seem to come any easier as she froze, her hand on the tip of the railing.

"You really shouldn't have come here, Sailor Mercury."

The woman - Rei, she thought, despite the deliberate rasp in her voice - lifted her head then, but Ami's attention fell rather on the item in her hand. Not a gun this time, but a potential weapon nonetheless, a jeweled scepter that would surely reveal itself to be a dollar store toy under more scrutiny and better lighting. The things Usagi had lying around...

Sailor Mercury, though... was that meant to be _her_?

"Uh... I..." What was she supposed to say here? The girl was was probably Rei was meant to be a villain, she imagined, but she had never really been into anime or manga or that sort of thing. How would a Mercury whatever react? "I'm h-here to stop you."

"Well, you will fail." Ami's line must have sufficed, for the woman - Rei, Ami confirmed as she stepped a little further into the light, though she had clearly gone rather heavy on the eye shadow - gave her a cruel grin in return, swaggering with the confidence of an opponent who had already won. "Did you really think you had made it all the way to my lair without being noticed? That you would find me alone here, an easy target for a pathetic little heroine?"

_'Pathetic'_... why did Ami go weak in the knees at that word?

"You were wrong."

Rei - the villainess - snapped her fingers, the noise resounding through the basement, and two more figures stepped out of the shadows, one to the left, one to the right.

The first one was obviously Makoto - her height and build gave her away in an instant - but her face was once again hidden behind a mask. This time it was no simple balaclava; the hideous green rubber monster mask she wore had likely come from the same dollar store as the scepter, red-eyes and scarred and covered in warts, tattered black hair sewn in messy tufts to scalp and back. The black trousers and shirt she wore with it were nothing special, nor were the thick leather gloves and boots, but what sat about her hips... Ami swallowed as she caught sight of the strap-on, huge and knobbed and almost the same green shade as the mask, jutting lewdly from Makoto's body like a weapon of her own.

The second she could tell was Usagi even through the layer of purple face paint she had cloaked herself behind, despite the strange way she crawled out into view, hunched over on hands and feet. She wore skin-tight latex, purple to match the face-paint - or more likely vice-versa - her whole body gripped by rubber, squeaking faintly with her every movement. Unlike the others, her hair was her own, perhaps because her long waves of golden hair were harder to hide beneath a wig or a mask, tied back behind her in a single braided ponytail.

A fuchsia-haired villain and her two monstrous underlings. Under different circumstances Ami might have laughed, but knowing what they were here for, what they meant to do, took most of the levity from the situation. This was far from what she had expected when she had asked them to force themselves on her, but she admired the creativity, the sense of alien-ness throwing her off-guard in a way that she rather liked. It made her feel vulnerable, and by now she was well aware how delightful that feeling could be when she was among friends like these.

But where was-

"Right into our trap," Minako whispered into Ami's ear as she seized her from behind, snatching her arms behind her back, twisting them hard enough to hurt. Holding them locked within her own, she giggled as Ami tried to wriggle out of her grip, grunting as aches bit the blue-haired girl deep. "You dumb little bitch."

Again the insult made her breath catch, hitting her right in the heart. Making her feel small. Degraded. It sent a little electric shock through her.

"How easily you fell into our clutches," Rei sneered through her veil of vivid hair, motioning to Minako to bring her closer, which the blonde girl did without hesitation. Or _was_ she still blonde? From this angle Ami couldn't see her, only feel her against her arms as she forced Ami to walk forward, away from the source of the light. Makoto and Usagi moved in closer too, the four girls trapping Ami between them in a space that grew smaller by the second.

"She's pretty up close, don't you think?" Usagi chirped, her voice higher-pitched than usual, her gaze falling upon Makoto's ugly mask.

Behind the disguise, Makoto simply grunted, giving a single jerking nod. Playing the part of the monster, indeed.

"Pretty but dumb." Minako's tone was sweet, but her words were poison, and there was nothing nice about the way she shoved Ami over to Makoto, who caught her and flipped her around before Ami could think to escape. Hands seized her wrists and dragged them up, holding them trapped beside her head as she found herself once again held in her roommate's grasp, but the feeling of thick, gnarled plastic slipping between her thighs was very new indeed, making her stiffen as it rubbed flat against the crotch of her panties, back and forth, teasing the already damp undergarments with its ridges and bumps.

"Hold onto her for a moment," Minako demanded, smirking at Ami now that the blue-haired girl could see her properly. She wore far less than the other girls - a hot pink bra trimmed with lace and panties to match, fishnet stockings the same vibrant color - hardly a costume at all, but the accessories made up for it. A bright pink heart hung from a golden chain around her neck, a pair of red devil horns atop her head and a pointed tail danging between her legs, snaking into the back of her panties, attaching... somewhere. Like Rei, she wore a wig, this one curled and neon green, her lips painted to match, vaguely arcane-looking patterns drawn upon her cheeks. A demon of some kind? Ami couldn't guess, but the gleeful grin on those bright green lips might well have belonged to one.

"Y-you won't get away with this..." Even Ami knew the line was a cliche, but she had to say _something_ defiant. She was supposed to be the heroine, but words were failing her right now, her intellect taking a back seat to the tingling heat spreading throughout her body. "I will defeat you!"

Her reward was a wave of delighted, scornful laughter.

The only one _not_ laughing at her was Makoto, silently holding her arms in her iron grip; Rei threw her head back and cackled, Minako and Usagi complementing the sound with high, mocking giggles. Eyes glittered with malice as the three of them looked upon her, staring in mirth until she shamefully dropped her gaze, their laughter falling upon her bowed head like icy rain.

"What are we going to do with her, my queen?" Had Minako's tail been real it might have been wagging eagerly behind her as she turned back to Rei, fingers dancing together before her chest. "Can we fuck her? Can we?"

"I want her first," Usagi added petulantly, nudging Minako aside as she approached her fuchsia-haired mistress. "I didn't even get a turn with the last one! The _imp_ broke her too quickly," she added with a nasty glare at Minako.

"Patience," Rei chided then, brushing past the two of them without a glance to approach Ami instead. Her hand, gloved in leather, swooped up to cup Ami's chin, fingertips digging into her jawbone as she forced her to look into her captor's shadowed eyes, a mere inch away from her own. "We have all the time in the world, and everyone is getting their turn with her. Your days of getting in our way are over, Sailor Mercury."

Her lips surged forward and seized Ami's in a forceful kiss, devouring her startled gasp, her tongue batting Ami's aside and claiming her mouth for her own.

It took her a few moments to remember that she was supposed to struggle, but Makoto's grip was as tight and unyielding about her wrists as steel handcuffs, too strong and too sure to pull away from, holding her steady for Rei to plunder. They trapped her between them, Rei closing in to push her back against Makoto, sandwiching her between the heat of their bodies as one kissed her and the other confined her. Caught between monster and mistress, she squirmed and thrashed, whining into Rei's mouth, but there had never been any realistic chance of her breaking free, and she hardly wanted to.

Though Rei eventually pulled away, her smirk glistening with Ami's saliva, Makoto continued to hold her fast, denying her even the right to wipe her own mouth in defiance. She strained against her roommate's grip - no, the _monster's_ grip - more to enjoy the feeling of being trapped in place than any genuine desire to escape, stiffening in unease as Usagi and Minako filled the void where their mistress had stood, Usagi scuttling closer in her bizarre hunched-over gait, Minako sliding into Ami's personal space as if she owned it. "We're going to have _so much fun_ with you," the green-haired imp whispered, planting a soft little kiss against Ami's cheek.

"So much humiliation to get revenge for," Usagi added in that high-pitched voice, darting a kiss of her own against Ami's thigh, just beneath the hem of her skirt. A kiss, then a long, teasing lick, clever tongue tracing a wet line up Ami's leg and under her skirt, all the way up to the lacy white trim of her panties before finally withdrawing behind a devilish smile. "Even our ogre friend wants a piece, don't you, sweetie?"

Makoto grunted behind her hideous mask, jerking her hips forward, rubbing her gnarled strap-on between Ami's legs, the friction making her captive whimper and strain.

"Enough." The evil mistress's - Rei's - voice cut through Usagi's giggles, and both she and Minako withdrew to a safe distance, though they never stopped staring, stopped smiling. "Ogre, bring her here. Demon, the chains. Imp, to my side. The moment we have all been waiting so long for is finally here, and I mean for us to make the most of it."

There was no fighting Makoto's sheer strength. Ami had already learned that the hard way, but still she struggled in futility as the older girl dragged her to the spot her wicked mistress had demanded, giving herself over to the role of the captured heroine. The others were so completely into their roles behind their masks and wigs and face paint that it was easy for Ami to forget that they were all friends and lovers, to imagine that she was truly at the mercy of an evil villainess and her foul menagerie of ogre and imp and demon, that she had no say in what was about to happen to her. It helped that she didn't know exactly what they had planned, the tension and excitement and nervousness all sparking together within her, coalescing into burning arousal.

She fought, jerking her arms and digging her boots into the floor, but she couldn't stop the ogre dragging her across to where the demon girl waited. She couldn't stop them spreading her arms and forcing her hands into the two pairs of metal handcuffs dangling from a ceiling beam above, couldn't stop them clicking the restraints closed around her wrists, leaving her limbs stretched up over her head.

She couldn't stop the imp tracing her hands down Ami's front, feeling her up through the costume, pressing their bodies together as she wrapped her arms around the captive heroine and kissed her, squeezing her ass as she pulled away with a wink.

"You were so arrogant, claiming that justice would always triumph." The villainess stepped forward then, lips peeling open around a vicious grin, her fingers coming up to stroke Ami's flushing cheek. Her nails had been painted black to match the leather that gripped her body, scraping gently against Ami's skin, hinting of danger. "Well, where is your justice now, _whore_? Will your bold words break your chains? Or...?"

"You'll _never_ get away with this!" Back into the cliche well Ami dipped, but none among them minded too much, so taken were they with the blue-haired girl's show of defiance. Perhaps the lines she chose were far from original, but they were delivered with increasing belief, the frightened anger on her face and the writhing dance of her body in its chains lending authenticity to the role she played for them, for herself.

"Is that so." It wasn't a question. Black-ringed eyes staring into Ami's soul, the villainess held her gaze for a long, frightful moment, allowing her to read the darkness within. Then, with another snap of her fingers, she stepped back to allow the other three space. "Enough of this. Fuck the resistance out of her."

They needed no more encouragement.

This time it was the purple demon girl who pressed herself up against Ami's back, wrapping her arms around her from behind and pressing her latex-sheathed front up against her, nibbling at her earlobe between hot, breathy giggles. She didn't grope, didn't pinch, didn't touch anywhere untoward, merely teased Ami with her own body, rubbing herself against their prisoner's back, gasping moans into her ear just to make her squirm and blush.

Holding her in place for her friends.

Said friends were all too happy to pounce. The ogre and imp dived upon the shackled girl like starving wolves, grabbing her legs and holding them in place, flipping her skirt, ripping her borrowed panties from her hips and stuffing them in her mouth, all of it so brutally fast that Ami barely registered what they were doing until cloth met her tongue, soft and damp and tasting of her, and there was to be no spitting them out; the latex-sheathed hand that clamped over her lips saw to that, keeping her muffled and humbled as her captors began to play.

The imp was only too pleased to warm Ami up with her mouth, her fiendishly clever tongue working the shackled captive over with practiced expertise, but it was the ogre who would take advantage of her soaking wet state first of all, waiting until the imp lifted her up by her thighs and sliding her monstrous length inside of the blue-haired girl's dripping snatch one gnarled inch at a time. She was used to having things inside of her by now, but she still cried out as the cold, twisted thing slowly pushed into her, spreading her open, larger and more threatening than had ever experienced before, so alien against her inner walls that it could well have belonged to some foul monster from beyond the stars, bent on raping her.

Held in place by imp and demon and chains, a thick mass of lump-ridden rubber pumping in and out of her, Ami squirmed and buckled and screamed into her panties and the hand holding them in, letting herself fall deeper into the illusion of despair and disgrace. She forgot Ami Mizuno, the brilliant student, letting her true self disappear into the very back of her mind and allowing herself to be Sailor Mercury - warrior of justice, protector of the innocent, chained up and fucked against her will. Treated like garbage, like a toy, like a _thing_.

It left her feeling perversely liberated. No responsibility. No control. Just the need to feel what they did to her, hear the things they whispered and spat at her, see they way they looked at her like she was something they'd scraped from a sewer.

She came, of course, climaxing around the monstrous dildo as they held her steady and laughed in her face, the imp bathing her fingers in Ami's dripping sex and smearing it across the helpless heroine's blushing, tearful face. They sneered and they spanked her, letting her go to dangle there, a mess, switching their positions around as Ami reeled and panted for breath through her nose.

Even then, they checked in on her, allowing the masks to fall away for a fleeting moment between torments. All in order, their friend still with them, they were fiends again in an instant, and they were far from done with her yet.

What happened after that would be a blur in Ami's memory when she looked back on the evening she had asked for, a whirling haze of pain and pleasure and degradation, a chain of events and feelings that she would distinctly remember, if not who had done what to her and in precisely what order it had occurred. They checked in on her time and again, but each time she invited more, begged for it, and they were happy to oblige.

They made her orgasm again and again, with tongues, with fingers and dildos and scepter, assailing her with a seemingly never-ending stream of stimulation, harrying her clit and pussy and ass and breasts. They squeezed, pinched, slapped, licked, and she supposed that they must have uncuffed her from the ceiling beam at one point because they took every scrap of her costume from her, dropping her naked to the floor. They plucked her panties from her mouth and hooded her with them instead, forced dildos so deep between her lips that she gagged and spluttered, forced her head between their mistress's legs and made her pleasure the architect of her woe until she was satisfied...

By the end, by the time they finally let her fall back down to earth, it was a genuine shock to Ami to remember who she was. To remember that her friends lay behind the face paint and the mask, to remember that she was in an ordinary basement and not some demon woman's lair where none would ever find her. That she had asked for the cuffs now locking her wrists behind her back, the ball gag forcing her mouth to spread around it, the aches all over her body and the mess cooling between her thighs, on her face, on the floor.

She cried then, for real this time, but Makoto was there to hold her, throwing aside her mask and embracing her not as a monster, but as her friend and her lover. She rode out Ami's tears and sobs, clutching her tight against her chest as the other girls disrobed and washed up, soothing her and stroking her hair and pressing gentle kisses against her dirtied forehead. It was a release of a different kind that she needed now, and Makoto would be there for her until Ami's shudders turned to smiles.

~ ~ ~

"You okay?"

The hour crept towards midnight now, but none among them had yet considered going home. Huddled in one of Usagi's armchairs, a mug of tea cupped in her still occasionally shaking hands, Ami nodded in reply to Minako, who grinned nervously at her response. There were still traces of green lipstick on the blonde girl's cheeks, and she alone hadn't bothered changing out of the hot pink underthings she had called a costume, but she had at least pulled the tail plug from her ass before sitting down, casually tossing it aside despite Rei's disgusted glare.

They were all here now, settled back upon chairs and couch, hot drinks and smiles to hand. Usagi sat beside Minako on the couch, carefully unbraiding her hair, streaks of purple still smeared here and there upon her face, and Makoto was on the other side of her, still carefully watching Ami from time to time. Rei had claimed the other armchair, wig and leather and makeup all a distant memory, mostly silent and contemplative. All of them bar Minako wore thick, warm robes over their otherwise naked bodies, their normal clothes all heaped in a pile on the floor nearby, to be sorted out and donned when they finally felt like moving.

The heroine outfit was nowhere to be seen, filthy as its ribbons and ruffles had become, but Ami was already looking forward to wearing it again someday.

"That was pretty wild." Makoto hadn't been the one on the receiving end of the night's play, but she still looked half-stunned by her experience in the basement, as if she didn't quite believe it had all happened. Hers had been the simplest role of them all, just an ogre there to grunt and snarl and fuck, but it had perhaps required her to act the most out of character of them all. "I can't believe we did that..."

"Not a bad idea, was it?" Usagi giggled, peering over at Ami, just a hint of the wicked devil girl lingering in her crystal blue eyes. "I've always wanted to do something like that, something _really_ fantastic and out there. I had the props lying around for a reason."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Rei chimed in, sipping at her tea.

Ami glanced over at her, curiosity overwhelming the pleasantly spacy feeling that had wrapped her up in its gentle embrace since she had climbed out of the basement. "So yours wasn't like that? I mean, when you...?"

"No." Rei went quiet again, looking away for a long moment in silence, leaving Ami wondering if she meant to leave the topic at that. Just as she was about to change the subject, however, Rei continued after all, staring back at the couch where Makoto, Usagi and Minako were gathered like conspirators. "They ambushed me the moment I got here. Stripped me, tied me up. I was their hostage, held for ransom."

"And we didn't get the ransom, did we?" Minako added with a sly little grin. "So we decided to take some intimate video footage of our lovely hostage getting it rough so we could 'send it to her family'. Purely business, of course."

"We still have that footage," Usagi added, her own smile widening at Rei's choking sounds. "If you want to watch sometime."

Rei was on her feet in an instant, clenching fists and blushing hot, and Makoto and Minako scooted back into the couch as Usagi hid herself behind a cushion, squealing behind her plush green shield as Rei stormed over and tried to wrest the cushion away from her. They fought, the tug of war jerking left and right, chasing Makoto out of her seat and earning a third opponent in Minako, who snatched at the cushion in turn and tried to claw it away from the both of them, the purpose of the fight already all but forgotten.

Ami and Makoto looked over at one another and shook their heads in exasperation, but within Ami was aglow with delight as their friends tumbled together on the couch, only just avoiding spilling tea on the rug as they wrestled for supremacy. Their adventure tonight had been incredible, and it would live on in her memories and fantasies for a very long time, but it was nice for them to just be five normal friends again, relaxing and enjoying themselves without a dildo or a pair of handcuffs in sight.

Until next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that this odd story was worth the time for some of you, at least.
> 
> I'm taking a break from fanfic writing for a while now that this is done.


End file.
